There Are No Happy Endings
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Mary Winchester the second, daughter to Dean Winchester and Emily Smith, has had an unconventional upbringing. Her family hunt the supernatural. To protect his family from the oncoming apocalypse, Dean and Emily have agreed that Emily will take Mary to her hometown of Riverdale until the Winchester brother's have fought off Lucifer and put him back in the cage. Jughead/OC Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this actually started out as an imagine on my tumblr blog and I kind of ran with the idea.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review.**

Mary sat in the passenger seat of her mum's Dodge Charger with her legs tucked up underneath her and her headphones in. Emily pulled the car up outside a small house with one floor and a porch out front.

With a sigh Mary tugged out her headphones and pressed stop on her audiobook. She turned and looked at her mum.

Emily gave her a small smile. "It's not much. Your grandma on my side left it to me when she passed away. The Smith family was never very rich. But it'll be enough for us."

Mary shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Mary." Emily sighed.

"What?" Mary looked at her. "It's fine mum. You know… totally fine."

Emily rubbed her jaw. "Your dad and I…"

"Think this is best, that I'm safer here than there. I know, I get it. It's fine." Mary snapped.

"Okay." Emily said softly. "Shall we go inside?"

"Fine." Mary got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back.

Emily closed her eyes and counted to five before getting out of the car and joining her daughter on the front porch. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. "It'll need a little work but I think it'll be rather nice when we're done."

Mary glanced around. "Better than most motels." She rubbed the back of her neck.

The house had been unoccupied for ten years, the furniture was covered in dust sheets but everywhere needed a good cleaning and repainting at least. The kitchen needed restocking of new appliances, the living room a television, the bathroom needed some new things and then there were the bedrooms.

Emily was taking the master bedroom which left Mary to pick between two rooms. She decided on the room at the back of the house which was slightly larger than the other room. And it was decided that the third room would become a study/guest bedroom for Emily who would continue to hunt by helping other hunters with cover and research much the same as Bobby did. But they'd also include a bed in the room for Sam.

"Okay." Emily wrapped her arm around Mary's shoulders as they finished walking through the house. "We have the whole day, why don't we head to the nearest Target store and pick some things out?"

"Sure." Mary agreed.

So the two got back in the car and headed over to the store each grabbing a trolley each. Emily turned to her daughter. "Okay, paint colours. I think we'll go for three cream walls and one colour wall. So what colours do we want? Living room?"

"Red." Mary answered.

"Kitchen."

"Blue."

"Bathroom."

"Blue."

Emily shook her head. But selected three different shades of blue for the kitchen, living room and bathroom.

"What I like blue?" Mary teased her.

"I think I might have a wallpaper in my bedroom. What about you?" Emily asked Mary.

Mary shrugged. "Sure."

Mother and daughter walked around to the wallpaper section and looked at the various wallpapers. Emily selected a red poppy style wallpaper and Mary selected a wallpaper with various shades of blue butterflies on them.

With colours they started having fun picking out items to go in the rooms. They went for a pale blue for the kitchen so selected a blue kettle, toaster and microwave along with a blue saucepan set and cutlery with blue handles. Emily even found white with blue flowers tea, coffee, suger, biscuits and bread caddies.

For the living room, they selected a decent size television with built in dvd player. They had picked a burgnudy colour for the living room and so picked out cream curtins, red and cream coloured cushions for the couch and red coloured coasters.

Emily then selected a poppy design bedding for the bed, cream coloured curtains and a red lampshape and bedside lamp.

Mary picked a silver colour curtain, pale blue and green cushions, a butterfly design bedding also blue and blue lamps and lampshade. She decided to get a fluffy blue rug for the floor and then she spotted it, it was actually in the toy section but it was a blue patchwork rabbit. When she was little Mary had had a small grey rabbit that she took everywhere but when she was five it was lost.

"Get it." Emily said softly.

Mary shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"It'll be perfect for your room and it's like Mr Floppy." Emily picked up the rabbit and put it into her cart. "Come on, lets get this lot paid for."

Somehow they managed to get everything into the car and headed back to the house to unpack it all. With everything unpacked it was time for some lunch.

"Come on, I'm taking you for the best double bacon cheeseburgers and milkshakes of your life." Emily told Mary once they'd gotten everything unpacked.

So once again mother and daughter got in the car and headed further into town to Pop's Choclit shop. They grabbed a booth together and ordered, two double bacon cheeseburgers, fries, chocolate milkshakes and onion rings.

Emily watched her daughter look sadly out of the window. "I miss him too."

Mary glanced at her. "I only just got him back and now he's left us again."

"I know but it's the best thing and he'll visit. We're going to be okay." Emily promised her.

"But what if we're not?" Mary asked. "What if everything implodes on us?"

Emily gave her a small smile. "We just have to have faith it won't."

Mary leant back in her seat and rubbed at her eyes.

"I tell you what, we'll call him when we get home." Emily suggested. "You cn tell him about Mr Floppy the second." She joked.

Mary let out a small laugh.

"Okay ladies we have two chocolate shakes, two double bacon cheeseburgers with fries and onion rings. Enjoy." The waitress left them alone.

Mary picked up her burger and took a large bite. "Ohmigod." She groaned.

"Told you they were good." Emily took a bite out of her own burger. The two sat in silence as they ate their food. Once they were done and completely stuffed, Emily ordered some of the apple pie to go and they headed back to the house.

There Are No Happy Endings

The rest of the afternoon was spent decorating, they started with the bedrooms and had a lot of fun painting and doing the wallpaper. They stopped and ordered in a pizza.

"So how are we feeling?" Emily asked Mary as they sat on the living room floor.

Mary pressed her lips together. "I guess… it's not so bad."

Emily smiled. "Shall we call your dad?"

Mary nodded.

Emily pulled out her cell phone and called Dean's number.

"Dean."

"Hi baby it's Em." Emily said into the phone.

On the other end of the phone Dean smiled hearing his wife's voice. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, we got here fine and we've just been making the house liveable for us." Emily told him. "But I think someone else here really wants to talk to you so I'll pass you over and we'll chat again in a bit."

Mary took the phone from her mum. "Hey dad."

"Hey kid." Dean's smile grew hearing his daughter's voice. "How's Riverdale?"

"Eh it's okay. I mean they do have the best double bacon cheeseburgers EVER!" Mary exclaimed. "And the house is okay I guess." She added. "But the town sign literally says this is the town of pep. I'm not peppy!" Mary exclaimed.

"No peppy is not a word I'd use to describe you." Dean shook his head.

Mary nodded. "Exactly, I'm like the opposite of peppy. Can you imagine me as a cheerleader?" She asked him.

"Hey don't knock cheerleaders, your mum was an excellent cheerleader." Dean teased her.

Mary shrugged. "No offence Mum, but I don't think cheerleading is for me."

Emily smiled. "That's okay. It wasn't really my thing either."

"You're looking after your mum for me?" Dean asked Mary.

Mary nodded. "Of course… When are you coming to visit?" She asked.

Dean sighed. "I don't know kid… Soon." He promised.

"Okay." Mary pulled her knees into her chest. "I miss you."

"I miss you too kid." Dean said softly.

Mary sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "This sucks."

"I know." Dean cleared his throat. "But hey, soon you're going to be making friends and going to school and having all these cool adventures of your own that it won't suck as much." He promised her. "You might even be the first Winchester to go to and graduate from college." He teased her.

Mary smiled. "Maybe. How's everything going have you got any more leads."

Dean bit his lip not sure whether he should tell her the truth or not. "Not yet but we're working on it. Your Uncle Sammy is researching like mad."

"I hope you're helping him." Mary smiled.

"Well I'm sort of the moral support." Dean joked. "Nah, I'm pulling my weight."

"No he isn't Mary don't believe a word he says." Sam called out in the background.

"Will you stop trying to turn my daughter against me." Dean called to Sam.

"Never. It's an uncle's job to corrupt his niece." Sam responded.

Mary laughed. "Don't worry dad, I'll never turn against you."

Dean grinned. "You hear that Sammy she's uncorruptable." He called over his shoulder. "Okay kid, can you pass me back to your mum?"

"Okay." Mary sighed. "Love you dad."

"Love you too kid." Dean said softly.

Mary handed the phone back to her mum. "I'm going to go and see if everything in my room is dry." She got up and walked into her room.

Emily pressed the phone to her ear. "How are you doing?" She asked her husband.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I miss you. I want you here but I know that it's safer for you there. It's… hard."

"It is hard." Emily agreed. "I miss you too. But you're right this is ultimately the best thing for Mary." She sighed. "And you know you can visit."

"Might be hard…" Dean paced the length of the motel room. "We found out what Michael's sword really is."

Emily frowned. "What is it?"

"Me." Dean told her. "I'm Michael's vessel and Sam is Lucifer's. We're supposed to say yes and fight it out." He explained to her.

Emily pressed her lips together. "Oh. Well it's an easy answer right? You just don't say yes." She argued. "If you don't say yes…"

"I know but they'll probably use someone else or find a loophole but we're going to find a way to stop them without saying yes." Dean told her. "Please… Don't worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry Dean. I worry during every hunt we go on, let alone… I'm going to worry but it's not something I can control. I love you." Emily added to the end.

Dean smiled. "I love you too. So have you seen your sister yet?"

"No and I'm not looking forward to it." Emily admitted. "Well you remember what she was like, especially after she started dating that Hal." She shook her head.

"Oh I remember, I quite clearly remember the frying pan coming at my head when you told her you were pregnant and leaving with me." Dean nodded.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, she wasn't happy. Still maybe sixteen years will calm her down. You know she didn't let me in to my mum's funeral?"

Dean nodded. "I remember. Well I should go, we've got some ground to cover and it sounds like you've got more painting to do."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, we're just going to plough through and get it all done. An all nighter for us." She smiled.

"I think we're going to be pulling the same." Dean agreed. "Stay safe."

"You too." Emily hung up the phone and stretched. "Okay kid, how are we getting on?" She asked walking into Mary's room to find Mary had positioned and made her bed, laid down the rug and Mr Floppy the Second was in pride of place in the middle of the bed. Mary was wrapping fairylights around the posters of the four poster bed. "Looking good. I'll start on the curtains." Emily walked over to the window and started fitting the curtains.

They'd finished the bedrooms by 10 o'clock. A coffee break was needed so Emily sent Mary to Pop's to pick up some coffee and late night snacks.

There Are No Happy Endings

Jughead Jones looked up when the bell above the door at Pop's rang. It was a late night in the middle of August, no one came to Pop's this late because they were all out by the lake or in their gardens. The girl who walked in was tall with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in ripped jeans but they were ripped from wear and tear not as a fashion statement and a black tank top. A red and black plaid shirt was tied around her waist.

"Hi." Mary leant against the counter. "Please can I get… Four large coffees, two fries, two onion rings, four double bacon and cheese burgers and one of your chocolate and cherry pies to tke away please." She ordered.

Pop nodded. "It'll be twenty minutes."

Mary nodded. "No problem. Are you still looking for help?" She asked pointing to the help wanted sign behind Pop.

"I am." Pop told her. "I need someone to do the evening/night shift."

"I'd like to apply. I don't have much experience but I'm a fast learner and I am a complete night owl." Mary told him.

Pop nodded. "Okay, come by Friday at five in the evening and I'll give you a trail shift."

Mary smiled. "That would be great. I'm sure you'll see me before Friday but I will definitely be there." She told him.

Pop smiled. "Well I look forward to it." He turned to walk into the kitchen.

Mary turned and leant against the bar and looked around. She spotted the boy in the booth was staring at her. When she caught his eye he looked away, down at his laptop. Mary stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and walked over to his booth. "Hi."

"Hi." Jughead looked up at her.

"I'm Mary." She introduced herself.

"Jughead."

Mary frowned. "Jug… Head?"

"It's a nickname." Jughead explained to her.

"Oh. Okay." Mary smiled. "Can I sit?" She motioned to the empty side of the booth.

Jughead shrugged. "Free country."

Mary slipped into the booth. "What are you working on?"

"I'm writing a book… About this place." Jughead told her.

"Cool." Mary leant back in her seat. "Does much happen here then?" She asked him.

Jughead shook his head. "Not really. I'm still trying to find an angle."

Mary nodded.

"You're new. I've not seen you around here before." Jughead stated more than asked.

"I am. I guess that's kind of obvious. I guess new people tend to stand out here." Mary rubbed the back of her neck. "I just moved here with my mum. Literally, we got here this morning." She explained.

Jughead nodded. "Why did you move here?"

"My mum is from here… Well she grew up here." Mary shrugged.

"Old family?" Jughead asked.

Mary bit her lip. "I don't know much. I think so. But I think the name has vanished now because my grandma only had girls." She explained. "My dad's side of the family I know quite a bit about but he's from Lawence, Kansa."

Jughead took a sip of his coffee. "So why did you move?"

"Er… Well my parents have a really unstable job, it requires a lot of moving about and I've been home schooled a lot. So my mum's decided to take a step back so I can get socialised." Mary made air quotes with her fingers over the last word.

"I think I'd prefer to be home schooled." Jughead replied dryly.

"Yep." Mary agreed.

"Miss Winchester." Pop set her order onto the bar.

"Well that's me. See you around Jugster." Mary jumped up and collected her order and left.

There Are No Happy Endings

It was early in the morning by the time that everything was finished in the house and it felt like a home. Emily and Mary sat together on the couch with the curtains drawn watching the sun rise.

"See, doesn't this place feel more like home?" Emily asked Mary.

Mary shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

Emily chuckled. "You're just like your dad. And you're going to try for a job?"

"Well a bit of extra cash can't hurt. I'll try to give things a go." Mary shrugged. "What harm can it do?" She asked.

Emily smiled. "Do you want to try that one again? Once more with feeling?"

Mary laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm a pessimist, can't help it."

"Okay, I think we should go and get some sleep and then we can get up late, grab some lunch and then stock the kitchen with food." Emily suggested.

Mary nodded. "Sounds great." She yawned. "Night mum."

Emily kissed her cheek. "Night kid."

Mary walked into her room and changed into a pair of shorts and tank top before climbing into her bed. She looked at Mr Floppy the Second and then grabbed him off the bedside table and hugged him into her chest. It was strange the comfort the rabbit brought to her.

Maybe Riverdale wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe her dad and uncle would be okay. Maybe everything would have a happy ending. Too bad Mary didn't believe in happy endings.

 **So we have one chapter written. More to come soon :) Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers. Here is chapter two of There Are No Happy Endings. Hope you enjoy it.**

Friday evening at 4:45 Mary arrived at Pop's dressed in her best jeans (no rips) and a red tank top with a black cotton shirt.

Pop smiled. "You're early."

"Better early than late." Mary shrugged. "So what can I do?" She asked.

"Well first I thought I'd take you through the basics, taking orders, putting them through to the kitchen and serving. And then later on I thought we'd see how you do behind the bar, making the bills, taking the money and finally I thought I'd show you how to make the milkshakes." Pop told her.

"Sounds like fun." Mary nodded.

And to her surprise it was fun. She enjoyed being busy. It's a strange thing to like but Mary didn't like to sit still. Mary spotted Jughead sat in the corner and walked over to him. "Hey." She greeted him.

Jughead looked up and grinned. "Hey. Nice apron."

Mary smiled. "Thanks. So can I take your order?"

"Wow you sound like a real waitress." Jughead gasped.

"I know." Mary exclaimed. "So what can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a chocolate shake and some fries please." Jughead ordered.

Mary wrote down the order. "Sure thing." She turned and left him. "So Pop, think I'm ready to see a milkshake made?" She asked after putting in her order.

Pop nodded. "I think we can give you a go." He agreed. "Okay so first thing you need is the chocolate ice cream and milk which you put into the blender and blend until smooth.

Mary did as instructed.

"Now that's done you need to pour it into the glass to here." Pop showed her where on the glass. "Then you top it off with whipped cream and a strawberry." He told her.

Mary grinned. "I made my first milkshake."

"Now you just have to serve it with the fries." Pop handed over the tray of fries.

Mary walked over to Jughead's table. "Your fries sir and my first ever milkshake."

Jughead took a sip of milkshake. "Perfect."

"Why thank you. Enjoy." Mary walked off to continue working.

There Are No Happy Endings

At ten Mary flopped into Jughead's booth with a large tray of fries and two milkshakes. "Well that was fun." She took a sip of her chocolate shake.

"Looked like you were having fun." Jughead said not looking up from his laptop.

"I like to keep busy. It takes my mind off... stuff." Mary shrugged. "So how's the book coming along? You find your angle yet?"

Jughead nodded. "I'm going to write about what happened on the 4th of July and how it's affected the town." He told her.

Mary frowned. "What happened on the 4th of July?"

"You mean you haven't heard? How long have you been here?" Jughead asked.

"I've been here six days. Don't be a story tease tell me." Mary nudged his leg with her foot.

Jughead grinned. "Well these two kids, Cheryl and Jason Blossom, went for a boat ride on the lake and Cheryl lost her glove over the side. Jason went to get it and the boat tipped, Cheryl made it back to the side but Jason didn't. The police dragged the lake but they didn't find him." He explained.

Mary frowned. "They didn't find the body… Isn't that a bit, you know, odd? And how did the boat tip? I mean it would have taken some force to tip a boat over with two people in it."

"I mean… I guess so but the water was pretty choppy that day and you know I guess the body must have gone further down the river." Jughead shrugged.

"How deep is the river because if it's not very deep and the surface is covered in rocks and stuff the body should have gotten caught on something but if it's deeper then yes I supose it could have gone further afoot." Mary shrugged.

Jughead frowned. "How do you know this?"

"My dad's a sort of private investigator." Mary explained. "I picked up a few things."

"Right." Jughead said slowly. "Well I'm not sure about the depth of the river. So in your opinion if they didn't find the body where is it?"

Mary thought for a minute. Her first thought would be maybe there's a beastie in the river that decided it was hungry tipped the boat and ate the boy. But that was probably the supernatural way of thinking and this sounded more like a human thing. "Well if there is no body either a, someone took it or b, the person is still alive."

"But if he's still alive where is he?" Jughead asked.

"Now that's the mystery." Mary bit into a fry before reaching into her bag and pulling out one of the law books she'd found about the apocalypse.

Jughead frowned. "What are you reading?"

"It's just… you know a book." Mary shrugged. "My dad's working this case and I'm helping him do a bit of research." She explained.

"Do you help out a lot?" Jughead asked.

"I've never been out in the field with them. Mostly I help with the research and stuff." Mary told him. "But I have had a lot of training." She admitted. "Hand to hand combat, blade combat, gun training. I can pick a lock pretty good er… Yeah loads of things." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Mary nodded. "Will do."

Jughead picked up a fry. "So did you get the job?"

"I did, so you'll be seeing a long more of me Jugger." Mary smiled at him.

Jughead pulled a disgruntled face.

"Not good?" Mary asked.

"Jugster was slightly better." Jughead replied.

Mary nodded. "I'll get my thinking cap on."

Jughead shook his head. "You know Jughead is my nickname."

"I know but it doesn't really roll off the tongue. Besides I like to be original." Mary told him.

"It's a shame you can't really shorten Mary. It's just… Mary." Jughead thought.

"Hey!" Mary threw a fry at his head. "Mary happens to be my grandma's name thank you very much."

Jughead laughed and threw a fry back at her. "Calm down Mary."

"You say that like it's meant to be an insult." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll have to think of a nickname for you then." Jughead retorted.

Mary shrugged. "You can try."

Jughead grinned and shook his head. "So other than thinking up ridiculous nicknames for people with already awesome nicknames, what do you do?"

"Do?" Mary asked.

"You know when you're not beating people up or running around here, what do you do for fun?" Jughead asked her.

Mary frowned. "Er… I don't know. And I think up awesome nicknames." She pointed at him. "I don't do much except the training and the reading… I bake. I like to bake and swimming, I love swimming and running and cartoons." She picked up another fry. "I like music. Listening to it not playing it." Mary added.

"Baking, swimming, running, cartoons and music." Jughead nodded.

"So aside from brooding in diners writing an expose novel about a dead end town, what do you do?" Mary asked him.

Jughead shrugged. "Not much. Writing is my thing."

Mary nodded. "That's okay. Writers are cool." She took a sip of milkshake.

"You think so?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah. I mean writers are remembered forever through the stories they tell. That's pretty badass." Mary told him.

Jughead grinned. "Yeah… I guess we are."

Mary smiled and took a sip of her milkshake.

There Are No Happy Endings

Emily knew it was only a matter of time before her sister found out she was back in Riverdale. She was working on some research for a case for Dean and Sam when a series of sharp knocks came at the door.

Mary who was in the living room reading got up and opened the door to reveal a tall, scary looking blonde woman. "Can I help you?"

The woman looked at Mary with persed lips. "You must be Mary."

"Yes." Mary said slowly. "And you are…"

"Alice." Emily walked out of the office hearing her sister's voice.

Mary looked between her mum and her 'aunt'. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "I'm going to…" She pointed at the living room and walked back inside.

"Would you like to come in?" Emily asked Alice.

Alice stepped into the house and looked around. "You've moved in?"

Emily nodded. "For now."

"You finally left that deadbeat then?" Alice said coldly.

"No." Emily replied. "He's my husband, I love him and we're very happy."

Alice shrugged. "But not here?"

"He's working." Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh so he actually works for a living well I'm surprised." Alice huffed. "How long are you staying?" She asked.

"For the forseeable future." Emily answered. "Probably until Mary has finished school although I don't understand what business that is of yours Alice, you made it quite clear you wanted no more contact with me or my family."

Alice nodded. "That's right. I don't. I just wanted to make sure that we were clear on that." She turned and walked over to the door. "Oh and I suggest you keep your daughter away from mine. I don't want Betty being corrupted by your influence."

Emily scoffed. "Like I'd want Mary being around yours."

Alice sneered and then turned and left the house slamming the door behind her.

Mary walked out of the living room. "What a bitch."

Emily sighed. "She wasn't always. I better get back to work."

Mary gave her a mock salute and walked back into the living room and turned on the tv.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary had to say she really enjoyed working at Pop's. It was the night before her first day at school and things were slow. The only people in were Jughead, a few regulars and this young couple.

"Call it a night Mary." Pop told her with a kind smile. "You've been here since noon. You want me to put in your usual?"

Mary smiled. "Thanks Pop that would be great." She walked over to where Jughead was sat and flopped into the booth. "Well that was long."

Jughead looked up at me over his laptop. "Hey Tigger."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Hey Juggernaut."

"And that rolls off the tongue better than Jughead?" He shot back.

Mary shrugged. "So who's the ginger you keep glaring at?"

Jughead glanced over my shoulder at said ginger. "HIs name is Archie."

"Ex boyfriend?" Mary asked.

"Ew." Jughead pulled a face. "No. Ex best friend." He closed his laptop. "We were supposed to go on a roadtrip together to look at colleges and get out of town on the 4th of July and he bailed on me at the last minute with no explanation or excuse."

Mary pulled a face. "Butthead."

Jughead cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Butthead?"

Mary shrugged.

"So are you just so excited about joining the illustrous halls of Riverdale High tomorrow?" Jughead asked her.

"No." Mary replied quickly. "You think you can show me around?"

Jughead nodded. "Sure. But aren't you getting the Betty Cooper tour?"

Mary shook her head. "I'm not allowed within ten feet of my cousin."

"You're Betty Cooper's cousin?" Jughead asked.

"Long story short, my mum is her mum's sister and when my mum met my dad and had me and picked him over her… Well I guess my mum kind of got disowned. By her anyway… Not Betty, Betty's mum." Mary shrugged. "She came over the other day and like told my mum that we both had to stay away."

Jughead frowned. "What a bitch."

Mary nodded. "Yep. So you call with me sticking with you?"

"Sure but you do know I'm a loner right? You might ruin my image." Jughead replied.

Mary grinned. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm a loner too." Mary whispered.

Pop walked over with a takeout bag and set it on their table. "There you are Mary."

Mary smiled. "Thanks Pop." She stood up and stretched. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah. Meet me at the front gates at eight thirty."

"Will do boss." Mary nodded.

"Catch ya later Tigger." Jughead called after me.

"See you later Eeyore." Mary waved and left Pop's heading home.

There Are No Happy Endings

Emily walked into her daughter's room at six to find her up and dressed in workout clothing and doing pressups. "How long have you been up?"

Mary glanced at the clock. "Three hours." She replied.

Emily nodded and sat down on the bed. "I know starting a new school is stressful."

"Mum." Mary stood up and started stretching. "I'm fine. I just had a load of energy that I needed to burn off. I'm really okay."

"Okay. Well how about I get changed and we go for a morning run?" Emily asked her.

Mary smiled. "Running without being chased by a monster… Doesn't sound as fun."

"Come on it'll be fun." Emily nudged her.

"Okay." Mary agreed.

Mother and daughter set off from the house at a reasonable jog. They ran around the block three times as they reached the last stretch of the third lap Emily grinned at Mary. "Last one back to the house has to cook breakfast." She called before breaking into a sprint.

"No FAIR!" Mary exclaimed and pushed herself into a sprint. As they turned onto their street Mary pushed herself into a faster sprint and over took her mum, skidding to a halt in front of the house. "I win!"

Emily stopped in front of her daughter panting heavily. "Okay. Go and take a shower and get ready for school." She said after catching her breath.

Mary hugged her mum and headed into the house. She settled on wearing her pair of torn black skinny jeans and a cherry red tank top with AC/DC printed on the chest with a black button up shirt over the top. She pulled on her boots and messed up her short dirty blonde hair. Grabbing her phone, she shoved it into her backpack along with her new notebooks and pencilcase filled with new pens, pencils, erasers, highlighters and other stationary.

Skidding into the kitchen Mary saw her mum had made a bunch of pancakes.

"Coffee in the pot." Emily told her.

Mary hurried over to the coffee pot and oured herself a large cupful adding a large amount of sugar and milk. She sat down at their small kitchen table and tucked into the large stack of pancakes, starved from all the exercise she'd done.

Food demolished and coffee drunk Mary helped her mum load the dishwasher before giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading off to school. She put on her headphones and selected shuffle on her music. Oh My God by the Kaiser Chiefs blasted through her headphones blocking out all other sounds.

It took her twenty minutes to walk to school. Mary turned off her music as she got to within vasinity of the school and hooked her headphones around her neck. Luckily being as tall as she was, Mary, easily spotted Jughead's signature grey crown beanie in the sea of students and made her way over to him.

"Morning." Mary greeted him.

"Hi." Jughead nodded his head. "Ready?"

"Kind of." Mary looked up at the school. "No." She shook her head.

Jughead chuckled. "Come on Tigger. If I can survive this place, so can you." He started walking up into the school.

Mary sighed and followed after him. "I'd rather fight a Windigo." She mumbled to herself.

There Are No Happy Endings

School was HARD! Mary was used to a lot of freedom when it came to her studies, she could read in several difference langauages, she knew loads about supernatural lore and history and music but math? Science? English?

Mary was honestly glad for lunch. She was surprised that the cafeteria was almost empty except for a few small groups and Jughead in the corner typing away on his laptop. Mary walked over to him and sat down. "What's with this place it's like a ghost town?"

"All the 'cool kids' sit outside." Jughead shrugged.

Mary nodded. "Ah."

Jughead looked up from his laptop. "So how's your first day going?"

Mary sighed. "School is hard." She took a bite of her sandwich and looked thoughtful for a minute. "I mean, you want me to translate a text from Latin to English, that I can do. Need to know the history of a town in Ohio? I'm you're girl. But Algebra… Nope."

"You can read Latin?" Jughead asked.

Mary nodded. "And Ancient Greek, Viking Runes, Egyptian hieroglyphs, Biblical Hebrew and some Sanskrit and Coptic but I'm still learning with them."

Jughead frowned. "Why all the dead languages?"

"A lot of research I do for my dad involves ancient texts. He deals with a lot of weird cases. I'm also trying to learn a bit of Enochian." Mary told him.

"Which is?" Jughead asked.

"It's this old angelic language from the 16th century." Mary told him.

Jughead nodded. "Right. Well if you can do that, then I think you'll pick up Algebra pretty quickly. I can give you a hand if you want. You know… tutor you or whatever?"

Mary smiled. "You'd really do that?"

"Sure." Jughead agreed. "So what did you think of this morning's assembly?" He asked referring to the assembly where Cheryl had announced the back to school dance would still happen despite Jason's death.

"Pretty over dramatic." Mary peeled open the top of her jello. "Can we both agree that school dances are archaic and lame?"

Jughead nodded. "Definitely."

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary was so glad when the final bell sounded and rejoyced. She'd survived day one of school and things were pretty good.

"So are you working tonight?" Jughead asked Mary.

"Nope, night off tonight." Mary said pushing open the front doors. "Yes… Freedom!" She stopped short on the steps seeing the iconic black Chevy Impala and her dad and uncle leaning against it. "Dad!" She exclaimed and ran over to him flinging ehr arms around him.

"Hey kiddo." Dean hugged his daughter tightly. "Surprise."

Mary stepped back and hugged her uncle. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well we just got finished up with a case in New York and thought we'd stop by." Dean grinned at his daughter. "You ready to go?"

Mary glanced over her shoulder to see Jughead still stood on the steps. "One second." She hurried back over to him. "Hey, so that's my dad and uncle. Do you want to meet up at the gates same time tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." Jughead nodded.

"Cool. Bye Eeyore." Mary gave him a quick hug and hurried back over to her dad and uncle.

"See you later Tigger." Jughead called after her.

Dean squinted at the boy his daughter had hugged. "Who's that?"

Mary shrugged. "Just my friend." She rolled her eyes. "Don't go over protective mode on me Dad, I can look after myself."

"Hmmm." Dean got into the car with Sam grinning in the passenger seat.

There Are No Happy Endings

It was a good night in the Winchester's Riverdale home. Emily coked dinner with Sam's help while Dean sat with Mary and they tried to tackle her homework.

"Urgh this makes no sense." Mary exclaimed. "Seriously how can letters be numbers?"

Dean shook his head. "Trust me I don't know. Hey Sammy you're the brains of the family, what do you know about algebra."

Sam walked into the dining room drying his hands on a teatowel. "Algebra… Let me see." He sat down on the other side of Mary and looked at her book. "Okay so…" He started explaining it to her.

Mary listened and nodded. "Oh… Why can't teachers explain it like that!" She exclaimed. "Okay, I think I get it." She did the first equation."Is that right?" She asked Sam.

Sam looked at the equation and then nodded. "Correct. Now do the others."

Mary sighed and started scribbling away.

Dean grinned at Sam and got up to see if he could help his wife in the kitchen. God he wished this could be everyday for them. That they could all forget the supernatural, the apocalypse, the fight against evil and just be a normal family. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey." Emily glanced at him from where she was making the bolognaise.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Dean told her.

Emily gave him a small smile. "I know. Me too and maybe one day it can be."

"Maybe." Dean agreed. "After the apocalypse is dealt with."

They both knew it was a lie. That neither of them would ever really be able to give up the hunting life because once you'd learnt the truth you could never forget it. You couldn't walk away because if you did who would protect the world from the things that go bump in the night. This was a fight, they'd be fighting until they died. A normal life wasn't on the cards for them but for a while they could pretend it was possible.

 **And that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, sorry about the previous error with the first chapter being reposted and thank you for your follows and reviews especially to Wolverine123 for pointing out the error, here is the actual new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it.**

Dean and Sam stayed until Friday morning. So by the time Mary got to school her mood had dropped to all new low. Seeing her dad and uncle had been awesome and for a while she could even believe that everything was normal but now it was like a huge anvil of reality had been dropped on her head and now she just wanted to curl up on the couch and watch back to back episodes of Doctor Sexy MD with a pint of mint choc chip ice cream. But no, she had to go to school.

"Hey Tigger." Jughead greeted her.

"Hey." Mary replied.

Jughead frowned. "What's up?"

"My dad and uncle left this morning." Mary explained. "It sucks."

"I'm sorry." Jughead said softly. "So what are you doing tonight?" He asked as they walked into school together and headed down the corridor for their lockers.

Mary stopped at her locker. "I'm working the evening shift at Pop's. I swapped with Patricia so she can go to that dance tonight."

Jughead nodded. "How about I come and keep you company?"

"Well what's a shift at Pop's without my favourite customer?" Mary smiled at him.

"So I'm your favourite customer?" Jughead asked.

Mary nodded.

Jughead smiled. "Well that's good because you're my favourite waitress."

Mary playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up." She closed her locker. "Come on Jones, Algebra awaits."

Jughead slung his arm around her shoulders. "The joys of algebra."

"If I start banging my head on the desk take that as a sign I need help." Mary told him.

"Sure thing." Jughead nodded.

There Are No Happy Endings

That evening Pop's had a huge rush of overly dressed teenagers but by eight the place was dead… except for Jughead and a few night truckers.

Pop smiled at Mary as she refilled the salt and pepper shakers. "Finish those up and clock out Mary, it's not going to get any busier tonight. Spend some time with that gentleman over there." He motioned to Jughead.

"Thanks Pop." Mary smiled screwing the last lid on the salt shaker before heading out back and clocking out and putting in an order with the chef. She walked over to Jughead and sat down next to him. "So am I ever going to get to read this book?"

Jughead glanced at her. "Maybe." He saved and closed the document. "When it's finished. So are you finished for the night?"

Mary nodded. "Yep. I put in our order."

"You know you don't have to feed me." Jughead told her.

Mary shrugged. "I want to." She nudged him. "So are we going to watch more of Two Towers? I'm desperate to know what happens."

Jughead nodded. "Sure." He plugged in the headphones and handed one to Mary.

Mary shifted closer and put her head on his shoulder.

Jughead glanced down at her for a second and grinned pulling up the movie, getting it to the place they'd stopped it and hit play. Since Jughead had discovered that Mary hadn't watched many movies he had taken it upon himself to introduce her to the wonderful world of cinema. So after her shifts at Pop's they'd sit and watch a movie. Currently they were working through the Lord of the Rings triology, they'd had to split the movies as they were a lot longer than the average movie.

Pop walked over and put the food on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Pop." Mary smiled at him and took a sip of her milkshake.

There Are No Happy Endings

Archie Andrews walked into Pop's later that night to find his old best friend Jughead Jones sat in a booth with the new girl Mary Winchester fast asleep against his shoulder.

"Hey Pop have you seen Betty tonight?" Archie asked Pop.

Pop shook his head. "No sorry Archie. Just our night owls in tonight." He looked over at where Jughead and Mary were cosied up in there booth.

Archie walked over to Jughead. "Uh, can I sit, Jughead?"

"If you want." Jughead replied.

Mary mumbled something in her sleep and then her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Werewolves." She said looking around.

Jughead chuckled and shook his head.

Mary rubbed her eyes. "I fell asleep again?"

"Don't worry I stopped the movie." Jughead told her.

"Thanks." Mary spotted Archie watching the two of them. "Hi."

"Hi." Archie gave her a small smile.

Mary cleared her throat. "Well I'm going to go see if Pop… Wants me to help clear some tables." She stood up and grabbed their empty plates and walked off.

"She seems nice." Archie said. "You two been dating long?"

Jughead choked. "Oh we're not… We're just friends." He cleared his throat.

"Oh." Archie rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you working on?" He asked motioning to Jughead's laptop.

"My novel." Jughead answered. "It's about this summer, and Jason Blossom."

Archie sighed. "Seventeen years old and how will be remembered? As captain of the water polo team?" He leant forward against the table.

Jughead nodded. "The Aquaholics. Considering how he died, probably not." He shook his head and glanced at where Mary was now wiping down some tables.

Archie shook his head. "No, what I mean is… Was he doing everything he was supposed to do, everything he wanted. I mean, did he even know what that was?"

"Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. Does that make you, what, Mr Popular Football God now?" Jughead asked dryly.

"No." Archie sighed. "In fact, I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight." He admitted.

Jughead shrugged. "If you mean Better, whatever happened, just talk to her. You know, it'd go a long way. Would've gone a long way with me." He told him.

Archie nodded. "I am… sorry. About… everything."

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Go talk to Betty."

"Okay." Archie stood up. "Oh and a small bit of advice. You should ask her out." He motioned to Mary before walking out.

Jughead felt his cheeks heat up as he felt his gaze fall on Mary. She was now dancing around with a mop. He smiled and looked back down at his laptop.

There Are No Happy Endings

Saturday afternoon found Mary laying on the couch in her pyjamas with a pint of mint choc chip ice cream watching a weeks worth of Doctor Sexy MD. She'd made sure to record them while she was at school to keep up with her favourite daytime tv show. Her mum had gone to help one of their family friends Garth with a case, leaving her home alone for the weekend. Which was why it came as a huge surprise when there was a knock at the door. Pausing the television she got up and walked over to the door, holding her demon killing knife before her back. Carefully she opened the door and her eyes widened seeing Jughead stood there. Not who she'd been expecting.

"Hi." Mary relaxed with a smile.

"Hi." Jughead rubbed the back of his neck. "Nice… pjs."

Mary felt her cheeks burn red. "Oh god. Er… I wasn't expecting… Come in." She motioned him inside. "I'm just going to… Make yourself comfortable." Mary pointed to the living room and then hurried into her room to put on some actual clothes.

Jughead walked into the living room to see a sort of blanket fort around the couch, a large tub of half eaten ice cream and one of those trashy daytime soaps on the tv. He smiled and sat down on the other couch not piled with blankets.

Mary skidded into the room a few minutes later in a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. "Sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's okay. I should probably have called or something." Jughead stood up.

Mary ran a hand through her hair. "So what can I do you for?" She asked turning off the tv.

Jughead cleared his throat. "Well I was wondering if… You might like to watch a movie? I brought Return of the King and some microwave popcorn." He pulled the DVD and a box of microwave popcorn from his bag.

Mary smiled. "Sure. Sounds great." She agreed.

They reset the living room and made a sort of fort on the floor with the blankets. Mary put the ice cream in the fridge and made up the popcorn while Jughead put the DVD in.

"Here we go." Mary set the bowl down in between them.

Jughead pressed play on the DVD.

Mary glanced at him. "So not that I'm not glad you decided to stop by but why?"

"I don't know." Jughead admitted. "I suppose you're the coolest person in Riverdale and I just… Wanted to spend more time with you." He admitted.

"Well I am glad for the company." Mary agreed. "And it's pretty decent company too." She shifted a little bit closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

Jughead blushed and looked down at her. "What am I your personal pillow?"

Mary nodded. "Yep. Get used to it Jones."

Jughead lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to make himself more comfortable and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

The two settled back down to watch the movie whilst playfully battling over the popcorn. It was nice. Normal. Not something either teen was overly used to.

There Are No Happy Endings

After the movie Mary insisted on Jughead staying for dinner and they both went into the kitchen to figure out what to have. Mary rooted through the fridge and cupboards. "How about lasagne?" She asked pulling out a pack of lasagne pasta sheets.

Jughead frowned. "Wait you can cook?"

Mary nodded. "Quite well in fact. We eat out a lot because we don't have a lot of time and it's just easier." She explained with a shrug. "But I love cooking, baking, all that stuff." She started getting out the rest of the ingredients to make up the lasagne. "When I spent time at Bobby's I used to take over his kitchen, the poor man didn't eat a lot so I'd make him loads of stuff he could reheat in the microwave and store in the freezer."

"Who's Bobby?" Jughead asked curiously.

"Oh Bobby is a friend of the family. Sometimes when my parents had to go off together on a case or whatever, they used to leave me with him." Mary explained. "He's like an extra grandpa to me. He taught me loads of stuff about cars and languages and other cool stuff."

Jughead nodded. "That's cool."

Mary ran her hand through her hair setting the ingredients out on the worktop. "How are you chopping skills?" She asked him.

"They're okay." Jughead shrugged.

"Catch." Mary started throwing him tomatoes and peppers from the fridge.

Jughead caught the items and set them on the worktop.

"How do you feel about mushrooms?" Mary asked.

"Not a big lover." Jughead admitted.

Mary nodded. "Me either. Mum loves them but me and Dad… Not so much." She put the mushrooms back in the fridge. "Okay we need… Onions oh and garlic." Mary tossed them over to Jughead who caught them. She pulled out the pack of mince from the fridge and walked over to set it down on the hob. Mary got out two chopping boards and two chopping knives, handing one over to Jughead and keeping one for herself.

Jughead took the peppers and the tomatoes and Mary took the onions and the garlic. She put some music on while they cooked.

Once everything was chopped Mary started cooking up the ingredients for the sauce before putting them in the blender and blending them down until the sauce was smooth. Then she cooked the mince before adding the sauce again and various herbs and spices. She left that to simmer for a good fifteen minutes before she began to assemble the lasagne. With that assembled she whipped up a basic white sauce for the top and finished with a load of cheddar cheese before putting it in the oven.

Meanwhile Jughead helped by washing up the various items as they went. With everything done and the lasagne cooking in the oven Mary opened the fridge and took out two bottles of beer. "Beer?" She asked him.

Jughead's eyes widened. "You can drink that?"

"Yeah, on occasion. Relax my mum won't mind." Mary held out one of the bottle.

Jughead accepted the bottle. "Thanks." He watched Mary unscrew the bottle cap and did the same. "So do I get a tour?" He asked motioning around the house.

Mary nodded. "Sure." She motioned for him to follow her. "So you've seen the living room and the kitchen, that there is the bathroom." She pointed to a door. "Down there is my mum and dad's room, that's the office slash spare room and this is my room." She opened the door to reveal her room.

Jughead stepped inside and looked around the room. It was rather messy, the bed wasn't made and there were several clothes scattered about the room. The desk was piled with books and notebooks and a laptop was buried under them. There were picture tacked to the front of the closet and posters of various rock bands on the walls. There wasn't very much else to the room. It looked like it could be packed up and moved out in a few minutes.

"It's nice." Jughead glanced at Mary who was leaning in the doorway.

Mary nodded. "It's not much but it's better than most motel rooms." She shrugged. "It's weird, I know it's my room but at the moment it doesn't feel like my room. Like this isn't really my home. It's just a place we're staying in."

"I get it." Jughead walked over to her. "I suppose when you've been travelling for so long it feels strange to be sitting still." He stood opposite her. "But maybe you'll start feeling like this is home the more you're here."

Mary smiled. "Maybe."

Just then the timer on the oven sounded signalling that their food was ready. Mary cleared her throat and ducked out of the doorway into the kitchen with Jughead following behind her. He got out the plates directed by Mary as she took the food out of the oven and checked it to make sure it was cooked.

There Are No Happy Endings

After dinner Jughead and Mary laid on the living room floor.

"What do you think you'll be when you grow up?" Mary was kicking her feet up into the air.

Jughead shrugged. "No idea. You?"

"No idea. Suppose I'll go into the family business." Mary answered with a shrug.

"Private detecting?" Jughead asked.

Mary nodded. "Yeah. I mean my grandpa did it, my dad and uncle do it, so does my mum. It seems like the right choice." She stretched.

Jughead nodded. "Yeah but you don't have to do what your family does. I mean if I did that I'd be an alcoholic running around with a biker gang."

Mary glanced at him. "What?"

"My dad. He runs around with this gang, the Southside Serpents." Jughead told her.

"Oh." Mary rested her feet on the ground. "I bet that's interesting."

Jughead shrugged. "It's… Yeah, interesting. But I bet it's not nearly as interesting as your parents jobs." He replied taking the conversation off of him.

Mary grinned. "Oh yeah. It's never boring."

There was a pause of silence between the two of them.

"Mary?"

"Jughead?"

"What do you think happened to Jason Blossom?" He asked her.

Mary glanced at him. "I dunno." She admitted. "People are crazy."

Jughead chuckled. "Yeah, you've got that right."

Last night Jason Blossom's body had been found at the edge of Sweet Water River. He'd been shot in the head. So now there was a big investigation underway. Now the entire town was asking the question… Who killed Jason Blossom?

"Who do you think did it?" Mary asked him.

Jughead shook his head. "I dunno. It doesn't make any sense."

Mary rolled onto her side. "The best mysteries don't."

Jughead shifted to lay on his side so he was facing her. "You wanna solve it?"

"Hell yes." Mary smiled at him.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter three. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all thank you so much for your reviews. Here is chapter four for you all. Enjoy.**

It was Monday morning and Mary met up with Jughead at Pop's to talk about how they were going to investigate the murder of Jason Blossom. Mary came prepared.

"Don't ask me how I got it." Mary slid a paper file across the table once Pop had taken their order and served them coffee.

Jughead frowned and picked it up. His eyes widened when he realised this was a copy of the police report covering the events of the 4th of July and the reports from Friday night. "How?" He stopped realising that Mary had asked him not to ask her how she got it.

Mary grinned. "All I can say is I have friends in high places." She took a sip of coffee.

"There's not much here." Jughead looked through the file.

"No but until Friday night the police thought it was a terrible accident not a murder." Mary pointed out. "So it makes sense there wouldn't be a load of follow up. There was nothing to hint at something suspicious." She leant back in her seat.

Jughead nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"Wait." Mary answered. "I'd suggest talking to Cheryl…"

Jughead gave her a look like she had just suggested they have sex in the middle of Pop's.

Mary chuckled. "Okay, point taken but she is the key witness. Maybe she's not telling the police something about the 4th of July."

Jughead nodded. "True but don't expect me to do it."

"Alright. So there was another witness or witnesses." Mary took another sip of coffee.

"Dilton Doiley."

"Right." Mary glanced up and smiled at Pop who had brought over their breakfasts. "Thank you Pop." She thanked the man.

"Enjoy kids." Pop smiled back and left again.

Mary picked up her cutlery and started cutting into her food. "My theory someone got to Jason on the 4th of July and he was killed later before being dumped in the river. We need to find out more about Jason's history. Why would someone want to kill him?"

Jughead nodded. "We need to get a hold of that autopsy report, find out exactly when Jason died. That'll give us a timeline."

"So we wait. And go to school." Mary sighed.

"Joy." Jughead sighed.

The two finished their breakfast and headed to school together. Just as they were arriving at the school Mary's phone rang. "It's my uncle. Go on I'll catch up." Mary told Jughead and waited for him to be a safe distance before answering the phone. "Hey."

"Hey kid. Bobby called me." Sam said down the phone.

Mary groaned. "He promised he wouldn't say anything."

"What are you up to?" Sam asked her.

Mary glanced around. "Look, it's just… something I'm looking into but it isn't anything you know supernatural this is a human thing." She rubbed the back of her neck. "You didn't tell mum and dad did you?"

"No." Sam replied. "But you really should. We thought moving to Riverdale would give you a shot at something normal."

"Maybe I don't want normal." Mary snapped. "No one ever thought to ask me that. All I want is for us to be together because we sure as hell have been apart enough."

Sam sighed. "Mary…"

Mary shook her head. "Look I've got to go to school. I'm going to be late." She hung up the phone and turned walking away from school.

Jughead felt his phone ding in his pocket and pulled it out to reveal a text from Mary.

 **Can't deal today. Meet up later?**

Jughead frowned, something must have happened between her and her uncle.

 **Sure. Are you okay?**

A reply came back pretty quickly.

 **Family stuff. I'll be okay. Just need to clear my head.**

Jughead leant against his locker.

 **No problem. Meet up later.**

Mary walked around Riverdale not really paying attention to where she was going. She ended up at the river. She walked along the edge nowhere near the crime scene but around the area. The river was deep, so if he had fallen in and drowned his body would have been taken away. Gone. His body would not have washed up a week later. It just didn't add up.

Two hours passed and Mary just sat on a rock watching the water rush by, thinking.

Emily Winchester was a smart woman. She knew her husband and she knew her daughter. When Sam had called her she wasn't surprised that Mary was investigating the Jason Blossom murder or that she'd tried to hide it from them. It didn't take long for her to find Mary after the school phoned to say she'd skipped.

Emily walked over to where her daughter was sitting and sat down next to her.

"How'd you find me?" Mary asked her.

"A mother always knows." Emily smiled at her. "I tracked your phone." She nudged her.

Mary sighed. "Are you going to tell me to stop?"

Emily shook her head. "No, you're a Winchester. But you have to be careful okay. Talk to me. To your dad and your uncle. I know we're not together right now but it doesn't mean we're apart." She told her softly.

Mary ran a hand through her hair. "It just feels like we're trying to deny who we are mum."

"We're many different things Mary. I'm a hunter. But I'm also a parent, a friend, a historian. And you don't have to just be a hunter. You could be anything you want to be. And we want to give you that chance to discover all the amazing things we already know you are." Emily explained to her. "If you want to do this, you do it. Just be careful."

Mary smiled. "Thanks mum."

Emily wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Come on, milkshakes on me. Oh and you might want to call your uncle back."

Mary nodded.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary was laying across her bed sketching in her journal when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called expecting her mum.

"Hey."

Mary looked up and saw Jughead hovering in the doorway. "Hey." She pushed herself up onto her knees. "Get over here. My room won't bite."

Jughead smiled and walked over sitting on the edge of her bed. "I brought you your homework and I have to say I'm highly displeased that you abandoned me to go through Algebra on my own."

"I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." Mary accepted the small stack of homework assignments from Jughead. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Jughead sighed. "I don't know. I got into a fight with Archie about this… thing, I found out."

Mary frowned. "That's vague."

"I guess I just don't know who he is anymore. We were best friends but it's like my best friend doesn't exist anymore." He shook his head.

Mary nodded. "I'm sure he'll come around. And even if he doesn't you've got me."

Jughead grinned. "Yeah. Now come on, I'll help you with this homework."

"Aw aren't you a sweetie." Mary ruffled his hair through his beanie.

There Are No Happy Endings

The next day Mary returned to school with Jughead. They spent the day doing their usual routine. Jughead was still on edge after his fight with Archie. The two of them walked into the common room area and sat together by the vending machines.

"So you're working tonight?" Jughead asked Mary.

"Yep." Mary nodded. "You going to keep me company?"

Jughead nodded. "Of course. I'm going to the pep rally for a bit… You know for my novel but I'll be there after." He told her.

"Cool." Mary went to say something else but was stopped by Reggie shouting across the room at them.

"What was it like Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body after did you?" Reggie called to Jughead.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "It's called necrophilia Reggie. Can you spell it?" He shot back.

Reggie jumped up and marched over to Jughead but Mary got in between them pushing him back. "Back off meathead."

Reggie scoffed. "Need girls to fight your battles Jones?"

It was funny seeing Reggie trying to square up to Mary who was taller than him.

Jughead shrugged.

"Hey, shut the hell up Reggie." Archie walked over to the group.

Reggie smirked looking between the two of them. "What do you care Andrews?" He looked between Archie, Mary and Jughead. "Did you, Donnie Darko and She-Hulk kill him together?" He smirked like he'd just solved the mystery. "Was it some sort of pervy threesome, blood brother thi-?"

Before Reggie could even finish his sentence Mary's fist collided with his nose with a satisfying crunch.

Reggie howled in pain and stumbled back clutching his nose. He looked up and charged forward but Mary dodged out of the way and Reggie ran right into Archie sending the ginger haired boy into the vending machine with such force that it broke the glass. They tumbled before Reggie punched Archie in the face. Jughead and Moose tried to pull Reggie off of Archie.

Moose hurried Reggie away to the nurse to get his heavily bleeding nose seen to and Jughead helped Archie up.

"Sorry Archie." Mary said softly.

"No, if you hadn't hit him I would have." Archie touched his eye and winced.

"Not that I'm not grateful the two of you are defending my honour or whatever but you know I can defend myself?" Jughead asked looking between the two of them.

Mary smiled at him. "We know."

There Are No Happy Endings

Jughead and Mary went back to her place so Mary could ice her hand. "Mum I'm home."

Emily walked out of her office, a cup of coffee in her hands. "Hi kid. Hey Jughead."

"Hi Emily." Jughead greeted her. "How are you?"

"Doing good." Emily nodded. "Mary what happened to your hand?" She exclaimed spotting her daughter's busted knuckles.

Mary looked down at her hand. "I punched Reggie Mantle in the face." She replied honestly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"He was saying shit about Jughead and me and Archie." Mary explained.

Emily pressed her lips together. "Break his nose?"

Mary nodded.

Emily gave her a small smile. "That's my girl. Just make sure you ice your hand."

"Will do." Mary motioned for Jughead to follow her into the kitchen.

"Do you think your family would adopt me?" Jughead asked as Mary opened the fridge and took out two soda's handing one to him before taking out a bag of ice, shoved some into a tea towel and placed it on her hand.

Mary shrugged. "Well they are known to take in lost souls. You might actually make the cut." She smiled at him. "Or you could just marry me, might be easier than adoption, less paperwork." She bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks turn red. Did she really just suggest she and Jughead get married?

Jughead blushed. "Oh yeah th-that could work." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Mary took a sip of her soda and shifted in her seat.

Emily walked into the room. "So what are you crazy kids going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night mum, try and take over the world." Mary exclaimed.

"So… Shift at Pop's followed by watching a movie together in a booth and eating fries?" Emily asked her.

Mary glanced at Jughead who nodded. "Yeah that's pretty much the plan. But this time I've got the night off so no work tonight." Mary answered. "What are you doing tonight?"

Emily shrugged. "Oh nothing much. A night in with some Pop's food and the tv is good enough for me."

"Ok, we're definitely having out Doctor Sexy MD marathon tomorrow though right?" Mary asked standing up.

Emily nodded. "Of course."

Mary smiled. "Great. Well we're going to go and attempt to do our homework in my room." She motioned between her and Jughead.

"Okay, don't do anything I would do." Emily called after them.

"It's supposed to be wouldn't mum." Mary called back.

"Not much I won't do." Emily joked.

Mary groaned. "MUM!" She exclaimed before closing the door to her room. "Sorry about that." She said to silently chuckling Jughead.

Jughead shook his head. "No it's okay. I think your mum is pretty cool."

Mary smiled. "Yeah she really is." She flopped down onto her bed. "So where do you want to start? Algebra? English? History?"

Jughead pressed his lips together. "Lets start with Algebra." He walked over and sat down next to her. "As I know it's your favourite."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, can't get enough of this damn algebra."

Jughead sat down next to her. "It's not so bad."

"Numbers can't be letters." Mary exclaimed. "Okay, that's literally like the opposite of what they can be." She shook her head.

Jughead chuckled. "Look, think of it like… Learning another language. You're good with languages right, so think of it like equations are translations."

"It's really sweet that you're trying to help me like algebra." Mary nudged him with her shoulder her eyes locking with his.

"Well I want you to be happy here because… Well you're kind of the best thing in my life right now." He said softly. "I mean er…"

Mary bit her lower lip. "I'm sure that's not true."

"I don't have much going in my life or at least I didn't until then you… bounced into it. With your ridiculous nicknames and jokes." Jughead shrugged. "I don't know what I'm saying." He shook his head. "Forget it."

Mary reached out and placed her hand over his. "You know, aside from my family I don't really have anyone. When I met you it was like… I don't know… I like you but well I've never ever really you know liked anyone before and so this is kind of new to me." She admitted.

Jughead shifted a little closer. "I've never felt like this before either."

Mary nodded. "I don't even know what this is."

Jughead leant in and kissed her softly. It was a quick kiss. Soft and sweet and over very quickly. He looked at Mary trying to gage her reaction.

Mary sat there frozen not sure what to do. Kiss him back? Run? Punch him? Get her gun from under her bed? She was torn between the first two options if she was honest.

"Mary?" Jughead asked when she didn't react. Did he break her?

"Huh." Mary breathed.

Jughead bit his lip. "Was it that bad?"

Mary tilted her head to the side. "Huh."

"Oh no, don't tell me I broke you." Jughead tried to joke.

Mary blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I completely screwed everything up. You must hate me now." Jughead shook his head. "I…"

Mary grabbed the front of his t-shirt. "Jughead. Stop talking." She leant in and kissed him again, this time with a little more force than the first time causing him to fall back onto the bed with her on top of him.

Taken by surprise Jughead could do nothing more than just kiss her back. Not that he minded. He'd not been able to stop thinking about kissing Mary since that night at Pop's when he'd started sort of speaking to Archie again. He suddenly realised he had no idea what to do, more specifically where to put his hands. Her shoulders, waist, hips? What was the called for situation? Should he touch her? Was that okay? He settled for her waist, that seemed like a safe option.

Mary pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Jughead with wide eyes. "Huh."

Jughead shifted to sit up and his hand brushed something underneath Mary pillow. He frowned and gripped it pulling out a hunting knife. "Er… You sleep with this under your pillow?" He asked in confusion.

Mary turned a deep shade of red, taking the knife from him. "Oh this it's er… You know for protection." She set it on the bedside table.

Jughead smiled. "So can I kiss you again or are you going to stab me?"

Mary laughed. "No you're not a demon." She joked.

Jughead shook his head before leaning in and kissing her softly again.

Mary closed her eyes melting into the kiss. So this was kissing? It was nice. It felt good, right even. She had never felt like this before, her heart was pounding in her chest, her whole body felt like it was on fire and wow, just wow.

They lay like that for a while, just kissing and lightly groping each other before finally breaking apart.

Mary rolled off Jughead onto the bed next to him. "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Jughead nodded.

Mary glanced over at him. "Pop's?"

"Sure." Jughead sat up and got up from the bed. "Do you mind if we stop by the pep rally, I wanna talk with Archie?" He asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Mary shrugged on her leather jacket and grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder. "You know we should do homework like that more often. Algebra was far more enjoyable." She joked.

Jughead laughed shaking his head. "Well maybe we can work out a system, you do some Algebra and I'll give you a reward."

Mary gasped and smacked his chest.

Emily poked her head out of the living room. "You two heading out?"

"Yep." Mary nodded. "Can I take the car?"

Emily nodded. "Don't forget to fill her up." She tossed Mary the keys.

Mary caught the keys. "Thanks mum."

"Bye sweetie." Emily ducked back into the living room.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary and Jughead hung back by the side of the bleachers watching the pep rally going on in front of them. Archie Andrew jogged over to them having just had a heated discussion with Ms Grundy.

"Girl trouble? You?" Jughead joked as he walked over.

Archie nodded. "Grundy and me. We're telling Weatherbee." He told Jughead. "At least I am. And also I didn't mean all that crap I said to you. I'm sorry."

Jughead shrugged. "It's cool."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Jughead gave a nervous laugh. "We're not going to hug in front of this whole town. So why don't we both just do that bro thing where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions?"

"Yeah, but as friends, right?" Archie asked.

"To be discussed, over many burgers, and many days." Jughead agreed.

Archie grinned and turned to head back to the rest of the football team.

Mary glanced at Jughead and rolled her eyes. "Hey Archie." She called to him.

Archie turned and looked back at her.

"We're heading to Pop's after this. You wanna join us?" Mary called.

Archie looked at Jughead who nodded. "Sure."

"Cool. My car's the Dodge Charger, you can miss it." Mary told him.

Archie made the ok sign with his fingers and hurried back over to the team before the pep rally really kicked off.

Mary linked her hand with Jughead's and rested her head on top of his.

There Are No Happy Endings

Feeling like Jughead and Archie needed some male bonding time Mary made an excuse and dropped them off at Pop's before heading home.

Mary arrived home and found her mum on the couch with a beer and a pint of chocolate ice cream watching Bridget Jones's Diary. "Hey." She sat down next to her mum.

Emily looked at her in confusion. "Hey, you're home early."

Mary shrugged. "Wasn't feeling it." She stole the ice cream tub from her mum and spooned some into her mouth.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

"Jughead kissed me." Mary said through a mouthful of ice cream.

Emily's eyes widened. "Really? And?"

Mary shrugged. "It was nice. I like him."

"But."

"But it's not like we can really be together is it?" Mary questioned. "I mean not without him finding out about us and our lives and what we do and I don't think I want to drag him into this whole mess." Mary shook her head. "This life gets people killed. We know that."

Emily shifted closer to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. "Well you don't have to tell him everything right away. You can give it a bit of time, see how things grow. You have time."

Mary sighed. "I just don't know… I'm going to bed." She kissed her mum's cheek and retreated into her room.

 **And that's chapter four, hope you enjoyed it. Mary really likes Jughead and he really likes her but at the same time Mary has this whole secret and sometimes deadly life and she's conflicted about letting him in so completely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all thanks so much for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next slightly shorter chapter.**

Jughead left Pop's early, leaving Archie with Veronica and Betty. He really just wanted to see Mary. So he made his way over to her house and snuck around the side to her bedroom window. He knocked softly on the glass but no one answered. Jughead tried the window and found it was open so he opened it and climbed into her room. He looked around and saw Mary was asleep on her bed, still fully dressed with a book resting on her chest. Jughead smiled and walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gave her a small shake. Next thing he knew Mary's eyes had snapped open, grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the floor with a knife at his throat.

"Jughead." Mary's eyes widened registering who her supposed attacker was. She removed the knife and backed away. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting…"

Jughead shook his head. "It's okay, I should have remembered you sleep with a knife under your pillow." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

Mary knelt down in front of him. "I'm really sorry."

"Well I think I can think of a way you can make it up to me." Jughead gave her a coy smile.

Mary cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She smirked and leant in kissing him softly. "Better?" She asked.

Jughead pressed his lips together. "Hmmm, nope. Think you might need to try again."

Mary chuckled and leant in again kissing him harder, her arms wrapping around his neck with her fingers threading into his hair, the signature crown beanie, knocked to the floor.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Both of them were so wrapped up in the kiss that neither of them noticed the door open.

"OI!" Dean Winchester exclaimed causing the two teenagers to spring apart.

"Dad!" Mary exclaimed her eyes the size of saucers. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Dean wasn't listening but was glaring daggers at Jughead. He's hand was twitching like he was debating going for his gun.

Luckily before anything else could happen Emily arrived having heard Dean shout. She looked between her husband and two teenagers, put two and two together and grinned. "Come on Dean, I need your help in the kitchen." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"But… But…" Dean spluttered.

Emily rolled her eyes. "She's sixteen. She's allowed a boyfriend."

"No she isn't." Dean complained. "Sammy agree with me here." He addressed his brother who was sat in the kitchen.

Sam frowned. "What am I agreeing with?"

"Mary has a boyfriend." Emily told him.

"She can't have a boyfriend!" Sam exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "He's a nice boy, I think you'd like him." She went back over to where she was making coffee.

Dean shook his head. "Nope." He turned and looked behind him. "I'm going back in there."

"No you're not." Emily gave him a warning look.

Dean huffed and sat down at the table, crossing his arms and pouting like a petulant child.

Meanwhile back in Mary's bedroom the two teens were sat silently blushing. "So… that's your dad?" He asked her.

Mary who had buried her face in her hands, gave a cry of embarrassment.

"Hey." Jughead pulled her hands away from her face. "It's okay."

"I thought he was going to shoot you for a minute there. This really isn't going well tonight. I've tried to kill you. My dad probably would have had mum not arrived. Heaven help us if my uncle had been with him." Mary shook her head. "Sure you want to do this?"

Jughead shrugged. "You're worth it." He smiled. "So I was thinking… Maybe we could like… Go on a date?" He asked her.

"Really?" Mary asked. "And do what?"

"I dunno. Maybe go see a movie and go to Pop's?" Jughead suggested.

Mary nodded. "Yeah, okay. It's a date."

The two teens stood up and Mary spotted Jughead's beanie on the floor. Before he could stop her she picked it up and pulled it over her hair. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Jughead reached up and pulled the beanie off her head. "But I wear the beanie in this relationship." He put the hat back on.

"Aw." Mary pouted. "Not even once in a while?"

Jughead shook his head. "I'll get you a matching one."

Mary leant in and kissed him. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll meet you outside school." Jughead kissed her quickly again before climbing out of the window and hurrying off.

Mary took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen ready for the onslaught from her dad and uncle. As soon as she stepped into the room Dean and Sam were on her.

"Who's the boy?" Dean asked.

"His name is Jughead." Mary rolled her eyes and walked over to her mum and picked up a muffin nibbling at the edge of it.

Dean scoffed. "Jughead. What kind of a name is Jughead?"

Mary leant against the counter. "Well his actual name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third but everyone calls him Jughead."

Dean frowned. "Well I don't like him."

"You haven't even met him." Mary argued.

"Well you can't see him anymore. I forbid it!" Dean exclaimd.

Mary scoffed. "Oh you forbid it? Well newsflash dad, I wouldn't even have met Jughead had you not pushed me and Mum away. You wanted me to live here and have a normal life. Well that's what I'm going to do and if I want to see and date Jughead then I bloody well will." She exclaimed before storming out of the kitchen and heading for her room.

Dean growled. "Right, go to your room."

"I am." Mary shouted before slamming her bedroom door.

Dean huffed and stormed out of the back door, slamming the door behind him.

Emily groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Sam looked between the two doors where father and daughter had stormed out. "You take him and I'll take her?"

Emily gave him a thumbs up, face still buried in her face. She pushed her had up from her face, running said hand through her hair before heading outside after her husband. She found Dean sat on the rickety old swing attached to the oak tree in the back garden. Emily walked over and knelt in front of him. "She's gotta grow up sometime."

Dean sighed. "I know. I know. But she grew up too fast."

"Kids do that." Emily shrugged.

"Do you ever think about having more?" Dean asked her.

Emily chuckled. "Sometimes but with our lives…"

"What if we retired? Gave it all up?" Dean asked her.

"It's a lovely thought Dean but we both know we couldn't retire knowing all that we know…" Emily shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe."

Dean nodded. "Have I let her down?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Dean. That girl loves you more than life itself. You're her hero. Of course you've not let her down. She's angry because at the minute she's stuck between two worlds. She wants you to be proud of her. She wants to be a hunter. But at the same time she's enjoying herself here in Riverdale. Making friends… Meeting boys."

"I don't like it." Dean shook his head.

"He's a really nice boy. And he's good for her. He makes her happy." Emily rested her head against his knee. "Like you make me happy."

Dean gave her a small smile. "I hope not in all the ways I make you happy."

Emily smirked. "I tell you what. Fix things with your daughter and I'll do that thing tonight that makes you really really really happy." She ran her hand up his leg.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Emily stood up and leant down so their faces were two inches apart. "Really, really." She leant in and kissed him softly before turning and walking away.

Dean watched her go with a knowing smile. He rubbed his jaw and stood up, following after her. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Mary when she was mad at him.

Meanwhile Sam slowly walked into Mary's room to find her wailing into the punching bag set up in the corner of her room. Sam sat down on her bed. "He means well."

"I hate this family." Mary hit the bag again.

"No you don't." Sam shook his head.

Mary sighed. "I'm just so… I wish we could be normal." She moved away and sat down next to him. "I wish we didn't have to be hunters."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know. I wish it too."

Mary sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't want dad to die again."

"He won't. I'll look out for him." Sam promised. "We're going to beat this." He tried to convince her.

Mary flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

Sam pulled her in for a tight hug.

Dean walked into the room to find them in this embrace. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey can I get in on this?"

Sam and Mary broke away from each other. Sam stood up. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Dean walked over and took Sam's seat. "Look, I overreacted. I guess I just still sometime think you're the little kid in dungerees following me around. You're growing up and I'm the one who's not ready for that."

Mary sighed. "I'm gonna grow up dad. I just… I want you to be there to see it."

"I will be. I promise you kid." Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You promised that before dad. I don't want you to make a promise you can't keep." Mary told him softly.

Dean kissed the top of her head. "We're going to beat this. And then I promise I'm going to retire. You, me and your mum are going to have a normal life. We fight this battle. We win. We retire. I promise."

Mary smiled. "Sounds nice."

Dean rubbed her arm. "And if you really like this guy… Jughead. Then I will try to get along with him."

"Thanks dad." Mary kissed his cheek.

Dean smiled. "So… You wanna watch some Doctor Sexy MD?"

"Do I?" Mary exclaimed and the two of them headed into the living room. Emily and Sam joined them along with the basket of muffins and cups of coffee.

"I don't get the appeal of this show." Sam said from the armchair. "I mean it's not even medically accurate." He shook his head.

Mary rolled her eyes. "It doesn't have to be accurate, it's awesome. Just accept it."

 **So Dean knows about Jughead. I'm planning their official meeting later on but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all for the new episode of Riverdale today I'm posting a new chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this new addition.**

"So am I safe?" Jughead asked the next morning when he met up with Mary.

Mary smiled. "For now." She nodded. "Oh wait, I have something for you." She dug in her pockets and pulled out a black cotton chord with an anti-posession symbol tied in the centre. "It's stupid but everyone in my family has one and I thought… maybe since we're going on a date…"

Jughead took the necklace. "Thanks, this is rather cool. What's the symbol?"

"Er… kind of like a protection type thing." Mary shrugged.

"Cool." Jughead pulled the necklace over his head and tucked it into his shirt. "So I was thinking I could pick you up about six?"

But Mary wasn't listening she was staring at some guy across the street.

Jughead glanced at her. "You okay?"

Mary blinked and looked at him. "Huh, oh sorry, I zoned out for a minute. Yeah six would be perfect. But you do have to officially meet my dad. It's part of the deal I made to actually get him to let me come out."

Jughead nodded. "Sure. He's not going to try and shoot me is he?"

"Debatable." Mary tilted her head to the side.

"That's not very reassuring." Jughead shook his head.

Mary linked her arm with his. "Don't worry there's two people in the Winchester family who like you very much." She smiled.

Jughead grinned. "Really?"

Mary nodded. "Yep."

There Are No Happy Endings

Jughead and Mary took their seat at the very back of the science lab. They put their heads together and were talking about the autopsy when the door opened and Principal Weatherbe and Sheriff Keller walked into the room.

Everyone went silent.

Cheryl stood up. "You're here for me aren't you? Because of the autopsy?"

Principal Weatherbee shook his head. "We don't need to do this in front of your classmates Cheryl."

"It's all right, Principal Weatherbee. They'll find out soon enough." Cheryl held out her hands so they could be handcuffed.

"Now, that won't be necessary." Sheriff Keller shook his head.

"Wait, Cheryl, find out what?" Betty asked her.

"That I'm guilty." Cheryl said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone stared at her in shock before Cheryl was led away by Weatherbee and Keller.

Jughead turned to look at Mary. "What do you think she meant?"

"Look at this." Mary showed him her phone. "Jason didn't die on July 4th. He died a week later." She whispered.

"That means Cheryl lied about the boat accident." Jughead frowned realising he was looking at the official police autopsy report. "Wait how did you get this?"

"I hacked the police's database." Mary shrugged taking her phone back. "Family friend of mine taught me a bunch about computers."

Jughead shook his head. "You get scarier and scarier the more I know about you."

Mary smirked. "But you love it."

"I really do." Jughead agreed.

"Hey Bella and Edward! Class is cancelled!" Reggie shouted from the front of the classroom.

Mary frowned. "Did he just call us Bella and Edward?"

Jughead nodded. "Yep. Well I suppose we'd better go." He got up and shouldered his bag.

Mary followed him. "So I guess I'll see you at six?" She asked as they walked down the corridor and towards the exit.

"Yeah." Jughead leant in and kissed her quickly on the lips before walking off.

Mary smiled to herself and turned and started walking home. She took out her headphones and put them in her ears, pressing play on her phone and Metallica began to play. She made it home and hurried into her room to find something to wear for tonight.

Sam walked into her room to what looked like a clothes bomb had gone off. "What's going on in here?"

Mary jumped and looked at her uncle. She pressed her lips together before saying. "I don't know what to wear." She said feeling completely pathetic.

Sam smiled. "I'll get your mum."

"No." Mary shook her head. "Please. I just… Help me?"

Sam walked into the room and closed the door. "Ok… Just be yourself. You don't have to do anything more." He shook his head.

Mary sighed. "You should see the girls at my school Uncle Sam. Make up and dresses and they all look so pretty. And then there's me."

"Hey." Sam walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are beautiful and if this boy doesn't see that, then that's his problem."

Mary smiled. "Thanks Sammy. But I still don't know what to wear."

Sam smiled. "Well I can't help with that but I can think of someone who can."

Mary's eyes widened. "Of course! Thanks Sammy."

Sam nodded. "I'll leave you to it." He turned and left the room.

Mary dove through the pile of clothes and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and dialled the number of her best friend.

"Well it's about time you called?" Jo exclaimed upon answering the call.

"I know I'm sorry." Mary sat down on her bed. "I heard you and your mum are out there hunting now?"

"Yeah and I hear you and your mum are living the normal life?" Jo replied.

Mary nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to school, doing homework, have a job. The works. And I… Sort of have a boyfriend?" She rubbed the back of her neck.

Jo gasped. "Really? Oh my god. What's his name? Is he cute? I bet he's cute."

"His name is Jughead and he's cute." Mary agreed. "We're going on a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear." She groaned.

Jo laughed. "Ok. I can help with that. So where's he taking you?"

"Dinner and a movie." Mary answered.

"What sort of look are you going for?" Jo asked her.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I don't know." She whined. "I… I want to look… nice."

"Nice?" Jo repeated.

"Pretty." Mary rubbed the back of her neck.

Jo smiled. "You really like this guy don't you?"

Mary bit her lip. "Can we get back to topic? I have no idea what to wear."

"Ok." Jo nodded. "So what do you have?"

Mary bit her lip. "I don't know. Jeans. Plaid shirts. A dress I wore to a funeral once."

"What's the dress look like?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. It's black with short sleeves and comes to my knees." Mary pulled out the dress. "It's simple." She shurgged.

"Wear it." Jo told her. "Trust me you can never go wrong with a little black dress."

Mary smiled. "You think so?"

Jo nodded. "You'll knock em dead."

"Thanks Jo." Mary thanked her.

"You're welcome. So give me the details. Has he kissed you yet?" Jo asked.

Mary smiled. "Yes. And it was the single most amazing and terrifying thing. Oh and get this so the other night he came to my room to make sure I was ok and we're kissing and my dad walks in." She told her.

Jo snorted with laughter. "Oh my god. Did he freak out?"

"For a minute I thought dad was going to shoot him." Mary laid back on her bed. "He's insisted he gets a proper introduction to him tonight I've made sure to confiscate both his and uncle Sammy's hand guns." Mary ran her hand through her hair.

"Wow you guys sound so normal."

"I know. I'm not sure I like it. I can't even remember the last time I had a conversation about a supernatural entity." Mary shook her head.

Jo nodded. "Yeah, I get that. But maybe it's not the worst thing in the world."

"Maybe." Mary bit her lip. "I suppose not everything in Riverdale is so bad."

"No it sounds like Riverdale is quite good. Ok I'm gonna go but I want all the dirty details about your date." Jo told her.

Mary smiled. "Deal. Bye Jo."

"Bye Mary." Jo hung up the phone.

Mary dropped her phone on the bed and picked up the dress. She held it up and smiled.

There Are No Happy Endings

Emily watched her husband from the corner of her eye as he paced up and down the kitchen. "Dean."

"I don't like it." Dean shook his head.

"It's your daughter's first boyfriend. You're not supposed to like it." Emily smiled. "He's a nice boy and right now probably the only thing that your daughter likes about Riverdale."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying if you don't want your daughter running away to hunt by herself then be nice to her boyfriend." Emily advised him.

Dean smiled. "Ok. I'll try."

As if on cue the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Dean walked out of the kitchen and to the door. He opened it to reveal Jughead Jones dressed in black slacks, a white shirt, black tie and black jacket. "You must be Jughead." He held out his hand. "Dean Winchester."

Jughead shook Dean's hand. "Yes sir, nice to meet you sir."

Dean nodded. "Come on in." He stepped aside to let Jughead into the house.

Jughead stepped into the house and glanced around.

"So where are you taking my daughter tonight?" Dean asked him.

"We're going to the movies and Pop's for dinner sir." Jughead answered.

Emily walked out of the kitchen. "You don't have to call him sir Jughead. Dean why don't you go see if Mary is ready." She fixed her husband with her signature 'don't argue' look.

Dean sighed before walking off to get Mary. He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Mary called out.

Dean stepped into the room and stopped seeing his daughter. "Wow."

Mary looked at him. "It's bad. I should change." She walked over to her pile of clothes.

"No. Sweetheart, you look beautiful." Dean told her.

"You really think so?" Mary asked him.

Dean nodded. "Your date is here."

"You're not going to shoot him are you?" Mary asked him.

"No. He seems like a good guy. He keeps calling me sir." Dean slung his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry kid, I know you're growing up but I still see that five year old in her dungerees following me around."

Mary nodded. "I know."

Dean kissed the top of her head. "Come on lets not keep him waiting."

Mary grabbed her bag and followed her dad out of the room.

Jughead was chatting a little more comfortably with Emily in the kitchen when he heard the approach of two people. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

Mary was dressed in a simple black dress that reached her knees. He smiled seeing she was still wearing her black boots. "Too much?" She asked.

"No." Jughead shook his head. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Mary smiled. "You look very smart tonight."

"Thought I'd dress up for the occasion." Jughead smiled. "Oh I have something for you." He held out a small bag.

Mary frowned and accepted the bag. "No way." She exclaimed pulling out a burgundy crown beanie. "I love it. Thank you." She hugged him and then forgetting her parents were in the room she kissed him.

"Oi." Dean barked and the two teens sprang apart.

Mary pulled on the beanie. "How do I look?"

"Perfect." Jughead smiled.

"You kids better go or you're going to miss the movie." Emily smiled at them.

Jughead and Mary nodded. "Yeah. Bye mum, bye dad."

Emily smiled. "Bye kids. Have a great night."

"Hang on a second." Dean called Mary into the other room. "You protected?"

Mary rolled her eyes but lifted her dress a little to reveal the knife strapped to her thigh in a holster. "Happy?" She asked him.

Dean nodded. "Yep. Go have fun."

"Thanks Dad." Mary kissed his cheek before joining Jughead in the hallway and the two of them left the house together.

 **So there you have it. I'll be posting the date chapter soon. Please leave me a review if you are enjoying my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all as I have now found out we aren't getting a new episode today :( I decided to write you a second chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it.**

While they walked to the movie theatre Jughead and Mary chatted about school, what movie they were going to see and of course the curious case of Jason Blossom. Mary told Jughead that she'd discovered that Cheryl and Jason had never been in a boating accident but had actually made it to the other side safely.

"Jason was skipping town." Mary told him.

Jughead frowned. "What do you think he was running from?"

"His parents according to Cheryl. Apparently when they reached the other side while they were saying goodbye they heard a gunshot." Mary explained to him. "Maybe the killer trying to take a shot at Jason."

"But why kidnap him and wait a week before killing him if killing him was the intention all along?" Jughead questioned. "It doesn't make sense."

"I think they probably wanted some information or something from him." Mary concluded.

Jughead sighed. "It just feels like every time we get a lead we end up with more questions."

"That's what makes a good mystery." Mary smiled at him.

They reached the theatre and looked at the times. There were three movies playing that night. Home Again, American Assassin and IT.

"Two tickets for IT please." Jughead ordered at the ticket booth.

Mary meanwhile went over to the snack bar and ordered a large popcorn, soda and a pack of gummy worms for them to share. She insisted on paying saying that Jughead bought the tickets for them.

They settled into seats in the almost empty theatre, most of the couples in the foyer heading for the romantic comedy and waited for the movie to start.

Jughead had to say he was surprised at how unaffected by the movie Mary was. He figured that she'd have been scared but she didn't seem bothered at all. He was surprised when she rested her head against his chest and smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You ok?" He asked her. "Not scared?"

Mary shook her head. "Takes a lot to scare me Jonesy." She looked up at him and smiled.

Jughead grinned. "I wouldn't have it any of way." He leant down and kissed her.

They didn't really see much more of the movie and were surprised when the credits rolled. Jughead and Mary linked hands and walked down the street to Pop's discussing the part of the movie they actually watched.

"I don't know I mean, isn't the premise that IT is actually an alien?" Mary asked.

"In the book yeah." Jughead nodded.

Mary nodded. "Makes sense, if it was a ghost I'd probably just find it's remains and salt and burn them movie would be over pretty quickly. Although thinking about it they used silver in the book so maybe IT is actually a shapeshifter but the kids think it's an alien."

Jughead frowned. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Er… Occult studies. My grandpa was a big fan and he taught me about it." Mary rubbed the back of her neck.

Jughead nodded. "Cool."

The two of them slid into a booth at Pop's and ordered their usual. The ultimate cheese burger and fries for Jughead with a double chocolate milkshake and a double bacon cheese burger and fries for Mary with a double chocolate milkshake.

Food order the couple settled down in the booth.

"So how long are your dad and uncle in town for?" Jughead asked.

"They leave tomorrow. They've picked up a case in Ohio." Mary sighed. "You don't talk much about your family, I know about your dad but what about your mum is she still around?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah er… My mum and little sister live in ? and my dad lives on the Southside." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you live with him?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Jughead nodded.

Mary frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Can we not talk about my family? It's a sore subject." Jughead replied honestly.

"Sure." Mary agreed. "But you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Sure." Jughead smiled. "So how do you think you did on the algebra quiz?"

Mary pulled a face. "Urgh, terrible."

Jughead chuckled. "You say that but we both know you'll get an A when the test comes back." He argued. "I don't get why you don't think you're smart."

"Because I'm not." Mary shook her head. "I mean I'm not book smart."

"Says the girl who can speak and read how many languages was it again?" Jughead questioned her.

Mary blushed. "Eight."

"And you say you're not smart." Jughead argued.

"But that's different." Mary argued.

Jughead shrugged. "If you say so. I just hate to see you put yourself down, you're amazing."

Mary felt herself turn an even deeper shade of red. "Change of topic please?"

"Ok." Jughead agreed.

Just then the waiter came back over with their milkshakes.

"So what are we going to do about Dilton Doyle? I still want to talk to him about what exactly he witnessed even more now." Mary took a sip of her milkshake.

Jughead nodded. "We'll find him tomorrow."

Mary nodded. "And maybe we should talk to Archie about what he heard."

"Sure." Jughead agreed.

Their food arrived and conversation halted while they ate. They decided to split a brownie sundae for desert before they called it a night.

"Walk you to your door?" Jughead asked as they turned onto her street.

"Sure." Mary smiled.

Jughead walked her up to the front door. "So I'll er… See you at school?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah." She leant in and kissed him softly. "Goodnight Jughead."

"Goodnight Mary." Jughead watched her slip inside the house before turning and walking back down the driveway.

Mary leant against the doorway and smiled. She bit her lower lip and pressed her fingertips to her lips.

Emily heard the door and walked out of the living room. "Wow could that smile be any bigger?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh mum tonight was amazing." Mary told her.

"I can see." Emily nodded. "Come on, lets go into the kitchen and I'll make us some coco and you can tell me all about it."

Mary frowned. "Where's dad and uncle Sammy?"

"Oh they had to head out sweetie." Emily said. "They wanted to wait but they had a long drive and wanted to make a head start."

"Oh." Mary looked down at the floor. "That's ok… So… Coco?"

Emily slung her arm over her shoulders. "Yes. Coco and I want all the details of your date."

Mary smiled. "Ok."

There Are No Happy Endings

The next day Mary dressed in a pair of denim shorts with black tights, a white t-shirt and a red and black plaid shirt. She pulled her boots on, then proudly placed her new beanie on her head and grabbed her bag.

"Morning." Mary walked into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Morning." Emily greeted her.

Mary kissed her cheek. "I'm off to school."

"Ok have a good day." Emily watched her daughter almost skip out of the door. She bit her lip wondering whether she should tell her about what her dad and uncle were really about to do but decided against it.

Mary stepped out of the house and smiled seeing Jughead hanging by the fence. "Hey."

"Hey." Jughead greeted her. "Walk you to school?"

"Sure." Mary walked over to him and linked arms with him. "So I had a really great time last night." She admitted.

"Me too." Jughead agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

Mary nodded. "I like that idea."

"You wanna help me question Doiley?" Jughead asked.

"I would love to." Mary smiled.

"So do you want to be the good cop or the bad cop?" Jughead asked her as they stopped in front of the school gates.

Mary bit her lip. "How about you be the bad cop and I'll be the badder cop?"

Jughead chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mary leant down and kissed him. "So how do you like my new hat?"

"I think it looks great." Jughead smiled at her. "Oh by the way Betty Cooper wants to talk to us?"

Mary frowned. "Betty Cooper, my cousin Betty Cooper?"

Jughead nodded.

"What does she want?" Mary asked.

"Why don't we go find her and find out?" Jughead suggested taking her hand and leading her into the school.

"Ok but if Alice Cooper comes after me I'm using you as a shield. Unless its the artist Alice Cooper and then I will be doing an impression of Wayne from Wayne's World." Mary told him with a smile.

Jughead frowned. "Wayne… What?"

"Hold up, you're the movie buff and you haven't seen Wayne's World?" Mary exclaimed.

"Can't say I have." Jughead shook his head.

"Ok you're coming over tonight and we're watching Wayne's World. If I have to sit through Citizen Kane you have to watch Wayne's World." Mary pointed a finger at him.

"You liked Citizen Kane." Jughead argued.

Mary nodded. "And you'll like Wayne's World." She kissed his cheek.

They walked through the school and found Betty in an old room where the school newspaper used to be. Surprisingly although they'd been going to the same school Mary hadn't run into her yet.

"If print journalism is dead, what are we doing here?" Jughead asked Betty.

Betty looked up and smiled at the couple. The Blue and Gold isn't dead, Juggy. It's just dormant. But waking up. You're writing a novel, right? About Jason Blossom's murder?"

Jughead nodded. "I am." Jughead walked into the room picking up a large magnifying glass and holding it up. "Riverdale's very own In Cold Blood."

"And I'm aiding in the investigation." Mary crossed her arms over her chest not liking the way Betty was looking at Jughead and calling him Juggy? What kind of a nickname was that? It was cringeworthy. "Mary Winchester."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Betty smiled at her. "I know my mum…"

Mary nodded. "Yeah."

"I was hoping the two of you'll come write for the Blue and Gold." Betty motioned to the two of them.

"I just don't think the school paper's the right fit for my voice." Jughead shook his head.

"And I'm not a writer." Mary added.

"Juggy… Mary. Jason's death changed Riverdale. People don't want to admit that, but it's true. We all feel it. Nothing this bad was ever supposed to happen here, but it did. I want to know why." Betty explained to them.

Jughead pressed his lips together. "Would we get complete freedom?"

Betty shrugged. "I'll help, and edit... And suggest. But it's your stories, it's your voices."

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom, but... I'm in." Jughead shrugged.

"Mary?" Betty asked.

Mary shrugged. "I don't even know what I'd write about."

"Anything you want." Betty shook her head.

"I suppose it can't hurt." Mary rubbed the back of her neck.

Betty smiled. "Okay great! Um, in that case, I have your first assignment. There's one person who was at the river on July 4th that no one's talking about."

"Dilton Doiley and his Scouts." Jughead and Mary said at the same time.

Betty nodded. "Exactly. You guys are already ahead of this aren't you?"

The couple nodded.

"We were going to talk to him today." Mary explained to her.

Betty smiled. "Great. Well I won't keep you any longer."

"Cool. We'll be in touch." Jughead grabbed Mary's hand and they left the office together. "Are you ok? I thought you were about to scratch her eyes out or something?"

Mary groaned. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just the way she was looking at you…"

"Are you jealous?" Jughead asked her.

"No." Mary scoffed. "Maybe. A little." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I've never done this before and… I don't know. I'm sorry."

Jughead shook his head. "No don't be. But you know you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah totally." Mary nodded.

Jughead stopped her and spun her around. "Hey I'm serious." He told her. "I really like you. I've never felt this way about a girl before."

Mary smiled. "Really?"

"Really, really." Jughead told her. "Now why don't we go scare a Scout Master?"

"Sure." Mary agreed.

There Are No Happy Endings

It turned out however that Doiley and the Scouts were on a field trip and wouldn't be back until tomorrow so the young couple went about their day as normal before heading back to Mary's to watch Wayne's World together.

"Hey Mum, I'm home. Jughead's here." Mary called out.

Emily walked out of the office with the phone in her hand and a somber expression. "Mary."

Mary felt her heart sink. "What happened?"

Emily glanced at Jughead. "Er… Your aunt Ellen and cousin Jo were helping your dad and uncle with a case and they er…"

Mary shook her head. "No."

"Sweetie I'm so sorry. They didn't make." Emily told her.

Mary fell back into Jughead who caught her and she sunk to the floor bringing Jughead with her. "No." She wailed. "No, no, no, no." She sobbed.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her tightly and let her cry. They sat like that for half an hour before Mary jumped up and ran into the bathroom where she was violently sick.

Emily looked at Jughead. "Maybe you should go."

Jughead shook his head. "No. I want to be here for her and you. Anything I can do."

"You're very sweet." Emily smiled sadly at him. "You think you can get my daughter out of the bathroom?"

Jughead nodded. "I'll do what I can." He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mary?" He called.

"Go away." Mary mumbled through the door.

Jughead slowly opened the door to find Mary brushing her teeth. "Mary…"

Mary spit in the sink. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Jughead shook his head.

Mary rinsed her mouth out then turned to him. "I said I'm fine." She pushed past him out of the room and into the kitchen. "Mum."

Emily took out the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "Jughead?"

"Er…"

"It's ok." Emily assured him.

Jughead nodded. "Ok."

The three of them sat around the kitchen table. Emily poured them each a glass.

Mary grabbed hers and downed it.

Emily didn't even tell her to go steady and passed her the bottle.

Jughead glanced at Emily with concern who just shook her head.

Mary poured herself another drink. "How'd it…"

"Mary." Emily shook her head.

"Dad and Uncle Sammy?" Mary asked.

"They're a little beaten up but they're ok." Emily replied softly.

Mary downed another glass of whiskey.

Jughead reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

Mary glanced at him and threaded their fingers together gently squeezing his hand. She turned and looked at him with a small smile. She reached for the bottle with her other hand and poured another glass.

"Er Mary… Maybe you should slow down a bit." Jughead said softly.

Mary glared at him.

Jughead nodded. "Or not."

Mary poured a third glass, brought it to her lips and then lowered the glass again. "I er… I can't do this." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Jughead stood up. "Mary."

"Let her go Jughead." Emily told him softly.

The front door slammed shut.

Jughead sat back down. "So these er… people who died. Mary was close to them?"

Emily nodded. "Ellen used to babysit her when her dad and I were working and Jo was like a big sister." She told him.

Jughead rubbed his jaw. "What do I do?"

Emily smiled. "I'm gonna let you in on a trade secret when it comes to Winchesters."

Jughead frowned. "Aren't you a Winchester?"

"I'm an honorary Winchester." Emily told him taking a sip of her drink. "When it comes to grief and the Winchester family, they do it alone until they realise they need the people around them." She explained to him.

"So I should give her space?" Jughead asked her.

Emily nodded. "Just for a little bit. Let her get her head on straight, she'll come to you."

Jughead nodded. "Ok. I'm going to go." He stood up. "Will you get her to call me?"

"Of course." Emily showed him out of the house.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." Jughead said softly as they walked to the door.

Emily smiled. "Thank you. Take care Jughead."

"You too." Jughead waved to her and headed off down the street deciding to go to Pop's.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary wandered around Riverdale looking for somewhere she could get a drink. She ended up walking across to the Southside and found a bar called the Whyte Worm. Mary walked in and over to the bar. "Whiskey." She ordered and slammed a fifty dollar bill on the bar. Someone had been a very generous tipper at Pop's the other night. "And keep em coming."

The bartender shrugged and took the money setting down a glass and a bottle.

"That all for you?" A male voice next to her asked.

"Yep." Mary poured herself a shot and downed it.

"You wanna share?"

"Nope." Mary didn't even look at the guy.

"I'm Sweet Pea."

"No, you just can't take a hint. I want to drink alone." Mary glanced at him.

Sweet Pea shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked off.

Mary turned back to her bottle and poured herself another drink.

Two hours later and Mary had nearly finished the bottle and Emily entered the Worm. She walked over to her daughter. "Ok. Let's get you home." She picked her daughter up and carried her out of the bar.

Emily got Mary home and put her to bed. She tucked her into her covers making sure to put a bucket next to her bed incase she couldn't make it to the bathroom. "Just sleep it off."

Mary groaned. "I didn't tell her about my date." She mumbled.

Emily frowned. "What?"

"Jo. I promised her I'd tell her about my date. I didn't tell her about my date." Mary sniffed.

"Oh sweetie." Emily stroked her hair.

Mary sobbed. "Who am I gonna talk to mum?"

Emily shifted on the bed and hugged her, stroking her hair. She couldn't say anything. There was nothing she could say that would make this better. All she could do was sit there and let her cry.

 **So we have another chapter over so this puts us halfway through season 1 episode 3 and Supernatural Season 5 episode 10.**

 **If you enjoyed please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Evening everyone. Another chapter for you. Mary is going to deal with her grief a bit more in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Jughead called by the Winchester household the next day but Emily told him that Mary was sleeping off a hangover.

"Ok. Can I come back tonight?" Jughead asked her.

Emily nodded. "I'd think she'd like that."

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck. "She's going to be ok right?"

"She'll be fine." Emily told him. "She just needs time."

Jughead nodded. "Great. Tell her I stopped by?"

"I will."

"Bye Emily." Jughead waved to her.

"Bye Jughead." Emily closed the door and walked back into the house. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and two aspirin. She walked into her daughter's bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Morning sweetie."

Mary groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Here drink this and take these." Emily handed her the water and the pills.

Mary took them and swallowed the water and the pills. She shifted to sit up in bed and rubbed her head. "Did Jughead see me drunk last night?" She asked softly.

Emily shook her head. "No. He stopped by this morning I told him I'd pass on his love. He's going to come over tonight."

Mary sipped her water. "I feel awful."

"Well that's what happens when you drink as much as you did." Emily smiled.

"No. I mean… He must hate me." Mary sipped her water.

Emily shook her head. "He doesn't hate you."

"I was horrible to him." Mary shook her head.

"Honey you'd just heard some terrible news. He understands." Emily smiled at her.

Mary ran her hand through her hair. "Are dad and uncle Sammy coming home?"

Emily shook her head. "No sweetie, they've got another case. They send their love."

Mary nodded. "Do I have to go to school?"

"I already called them and told them we had a death in the family, they're not expecting you back until next week." Emily told her softly. "I called Pop's as well."

"Thank you." Mary laid back down. "I just want to bury myself in my blankets and sleep."

"Ok." Emily kissed her head. "I have a few errands to run and then I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Ok." Mary mumbled and then closed her eyes, falling asleep again.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary woke up around one to her stomach grumbling. She rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the pack of bacon, orange juice and sausages. She chucked the bacon and sausages into the frying an and poured herself a large glass of orange juice. Sourcing two slices of bread, she stuck them in the toaster before turning on the coffee machine.

Twenty minutes later Mary was sitting in the living room watching Doctor Sexy MD with her food. She finished eating and walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up. Mary headed back into her room.

Mary cleaned her room and then sat down at her desk and pulled her journal towards her. She picked up her pen and just started writing. By the time her mum got home she'd typed up her short story.

Emily walked into her daughter's room. "What you doing?"

"Oh er… Jughead and I joined the school paper and they said I could write whatever I want so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a short story." Mary showed it to her.

Emily picked it up and smiled. "Mary this is great. They'd have loved it."

Mary took the papers back. "Thanks mum." She set them down. "I still need to think of a title." She shrugged. "I thought I'd get Jughead to read it for me."

Emily nodded. "I'm sure he'll be happy to. I have some work to do are you going to be ok?"

Mary shrugged. "I think so."

Emily kissed the top of her head and then left the room.

Mary looked at her story and then picked up her pen and wrote across the top. The Supernatural Adventures of Jo and Ellen.

There Are No Happy Endings

Jughead walked into the Winchester home and knocked on Mary's bedroom door.

"Come in." Mary called.

Jughead walked into the room. "Hey."

"Hi." Mary smiled at him.

Jughead held up the bag. "I bring food from Pop's and microwave popcorn. We never did get to watch Wayne's World."

Mary walked over to him. "Do you know you're amazing?"

Jughead grinned. "Well I don't mind hearing it every now and again."

Mary leant in and kissed him. "So did you get to talk to Doiley?" She asked sitting down on her bed and patting the mattress to signal Jughead could sit.

"I did and you'll never believe it." Jughead handed her a burger.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Dilton Doiley fired the shot. He was teaching the scouts target practise." Jughead told her.

Mary nodded. "Well that's one mystery solved." She took a bite out of her burger.

"But it doesn't explain what happened to Jason Blossom." Jughead shook his head taking a bite out of his burger. "Although he's coming to give us a statement tomorrow on the record and he said he has something that will help us with our investigation."

"Sounds interesting." Mary took another bite of her burger.

"How are you doing?" Jughead asked her.

Mary shrugged. "I'm just… it's hard." She admitted. "But I'll be ok."

Jughead nodded kissing her cheek. "And I'm right here, whatever you need."

"Oh speaking of." Mary grabbed her story off the desk. "My addition to the Blue and Gold would you mind reading it? I'd love a real writer's input."

Jughead took the paper. "Of course. You think I'm a real writer?"

"Of course." Mary smiled at him. "Even though you've never actually let me read anything you've written." She teased him.

"One day." Jughead promised and started reading her story. "Do you mind if I make some adjustments?" He asked her.

Mary nodded. "Sure." She sat back and finished her burger while Jughead wrote a few suggestions over her story.

Jughead handed it back to her. "Here. It's a really good first draft. I love the mystery. You could make it a series." He suggested.

"Cool. Thank you." Mary looked down at the pages. "You really think it's good?"

"I think it's great." Jughead told her. "And when I finish my article maybe you can read it for me?" He asked her.

Mary smiled. "I'd love to."

The young couple cuddled up on the bed with Mary's laptop and watched Wayne's World together. Mary lay with her head on Jughead's chest, she felt so comfortable around him and closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Emily walked into the room about eleven to find both teenagers fast asleep in each others arms. She smiled and covered them both up with the blanket at the end of Mary's bed. She put the laptop on her daughter's desk and turned off the light.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary woke up the next morning with Jughead's arms around her. She smiled and softly kissed him. Jughead mumbled something in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Jughead grinned at her.

"Good morning." Mary shifted to sit up. "Coffee?"

Jughead nodded. "I'd love some."

Mary kissed his cheek. "Come on, I'll whip up some breakfast too." She got out of bed.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" Jughead asked.

"Nope, you know where it is." Mary motioned down the hall. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." She walked into the kitchen and fired up the coffee machine.

Emily jogged into the kitchen. "Morning kiddo want to go for run this morning?"

Mary smiled. "I would but Jughead is still here. I'm going to go back to school today. I want to get back to normal." She frowned. "That sounds weird."

Emily chuckled. "I know. But I'm really proud of you and I know Jo and Ellen would be proud of you too." She kissed her cheek. "Now I'm going for a run. You're right though, it's not as much fun without a monster chasing you."

"And that's why we're never going to be normal." Mary shook her head.

Emily gave her a thumbs up and left the kitchen.

Jughead walked into the kitchen a few seconds later to see Mary making some eggs on the stove. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey."

"Hey." Mary greeted him. "Coffee is ready." She motioned to the full pot.

Jughead walked over to the pot and made himself a cup. "You need a hand with anything?"

Mary shook her head. "Nope, I'm nearly done." She plated up the eggs, bacon and pancakes she'd cooked up and put them on the kitchen table when the phone rang. "Dig in." She said to Jughead before walking over to the phone. "Winchester residence, Mary speaking."

"Hey Mary it's Garth."

"Hey Garth." Mary grinned leaning against the wall. "How's life?"

"Life's good. I need some help, you got time to look at an archaic latin text for me?" Garth asked her.

Mary nodded. "Sure, you had me at archaic latin. Ping it over to my email and I'll get it back to you asap." She promised him.

"Cool, thanks Mary. Say hi to your mum for me." Garth hung up the phone.

Mary put the phone back and sat down at the table.

"Who was that?" Jughead asked.

"Oh it was just a friend of the family, they need some help with a translation." Mary shrugged taking a bite of her eggs.

Jughead nodded. "Cool. So are you coming back to school today?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah. Aunt Ellen and Jo wouldn't want me to put my life on hold." She put her fork down and leant back in her seat. "Plus I really want to hear what Doiley has to say." She picked up her plate and walked over to the sink. "I'm just going to grab a shower and get changed. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll clean up the kitchen." Jughead told her.

"You don't have to do that." Mary shook her head.

Jughead waved her off. "No I want to."

Mary smiled. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "I won't be long." She hurried into the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing in a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a green and blue plaid shirt. Mary grabbed her laptop and school bag. She pulled on her beanie before heading into the kitchen.

Jughead looked up from where he was typing on his own laptop. "Hey."

"Hey." Mary sat down next to him. "You want to hang out here for our free period?"

"Sure." Jughead picked up his coffee cup. "You want a coffee?"

"Please." Mary nodded, firing up her laptop.

Jughead passed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Mary opened the email from Garth and grabbed her notebook. She slowly started to translate the text.

"You look really sexy when you're translating." Jughead told her.

Mary blushed. "Shut up."

Jughead grinned.

The two of them worked in comfortable silence until it was time to leave for school.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Jughead asked her as they walked towards the school building hand in hand.

Mary bit her lip. "I don't know. I'm sad but I have to move on don't I?"

Jughead squeezed her hand. "It's ok to be sad and take time to heal."

"I know but I think I'd do better doing something to take my mind off of it. I need to keep busy." Mary smiled at him. "And you're a very good distraction." She leant down and kissed him.

Jughead smiled. "Glad I could help. Come on Algebra awaits."

Mary pulled a face. "You had to ruin it?" She asked him.

Jughead chuckled. "Come on." He pulled her along. "It'll be over before you know it."

There Are No Happy Endings

Jughead and Mary curled up next to each other on the couch in the common room each working on their laptops.

"Urgh stupid latin." Mary huffed. "Why can't figure out this word?" She frowned. "Oooo, I got it!" She exclaimed. "Ha ha." She started typing again.

Jughead chuckled.

Mary nudged him. "Shut up, I love languages."

""And I love… that you love languages." Jughead glanced at her.

Mary stared at him with wide eyes. "Were you about to say that you love me?" She asked.

Jughead blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… No. I mean it's too soon right?"

"I don't know." Mary shook her head. "Say it."

"Mary Winchester I love you." Jughead told her.

Mary smiled. "Jughead Jones I love you too."

"I'm going to kiss you now." Jughead leant in and captured her lips with a kiss.

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart when they heard someone come into the common room.

Cheryl glared at them. "PDA much freaks?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well until you walked in Cheryl we were kind of much?" She shot back.

Cheryl scoffed. "Whatever." She stalked over to the vending machine.

Jughead and Mary went back to their work. Mary sent off the translation to Garth and then made the adjustments to her story that Jughead had suggested. She was just finishing up her history essay when the bell went signalling lunch.

The two of them packed up their things and headed for the cafeteria. Mary and Jughead grabbed their lunch trays and sat down at their usual table. They were surprised when Archie, Betty, Veronica and Kevin all sat down with them.

"What are they doing here?" Mary whispered to Jughead.

Jughead shrugged.

"Hi I'm Veronica Lodge. I don't think we've been introduced you're Mary right?" Veronica held out her hand.

"Yeah. Mary Winchester." Mary shook her hand.

"You're new to Riverdale too?" Veronica asked her.

Mary nodded. "Moved here around the start of August."

"How are you liking Riverdale?" Archie asked.

Mary glanced at Jughead. "Some things are better than others." She smiled at him.

Jughead grinned back.

"Oh you two are adorable." Veronica smiled. "How long have you been dating?"

Mary shrugged. "Not long. Excuse me." She stood up and walked off.

"Is she ok?" Betty asked.

"Er… I have to go." Jughead jumped up and followed after Mary. He searched for her and found her under the bleachers with a cigarette. "What happened?"

Mary sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine."

Jughead sat down next to her.

"I just… I started thinking about us and how much I wanted to tell Jo and then I remembered I can't tell Jo and…" Mary buried her head in her hands.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her. "What was she like?"

Mary looked at him. "Jo?"

"Yeah, tell me about her." Jughead suggested.

Mary wiped at her eyes. "Jo was my best friend. I think you'd have liked her, you both have the same sense of humour." She smiled. "Jo was really smart and she never gave up once she'd set her mind to do something." Mary played with the bracelet on her wrist. "She was incredibly brave and would always call people out on their bullshit."

Jughead smiled. "She sounds awesome. I wish I could have met her."

"I wish you could have met her too." Mary sniffed and buried her head in her hands again.

Jughead held her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He helped her up.

"But Doiley…"

"I'll put you on speakerphone." Jughead promised.

There Are No Happy Endings

Jughead left Mary alone at the front door and headed back to school. Meanwhile Mary changed into her PJs and buried herself in her bed.

Emily came home from the store and found her cocooned in blankets. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi." Mary greeted her.

"How long did you make it?" Emily asked her.

"Lunchtime." Mary mumbled. "I just want to sleep."

"Ok." Emily kissed the top of her head.

Mary rolled over and buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes.

 **Another chapter for you beautiful people. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dears, a new chapter for you. Enjoy!**

By Friday, Mary was actually able to survive a whole day of school. She was at her locker when Jughead walked over to her looking incredibly upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mary asked him.

"They're closing down the Twilight Drive-In." Jughead told her leaning against the lockers.

Mary frowned. "What? Why?"

"Apparently the town owns it but didn't invest in it and so when some anonymous buyer made an offer they could refuse." Jughead shook his head. "This is like another nail in the coffin that is Riverdale."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mary asked.

"Nothing." Jughead answered.

Mary shook her head. "That really sucks." She linked arms with him and they walked down the corridor together.

"Hey guys." Betty greeted them. "Mary I loved your short story. I was wondering if you wanted to make it a series?"

Mary smiled. "I'd love to. I already have a few ideas for the next story."

"Great." Betty nodded. "We're all heading to Pop's do you guys want to come?" She motioned behind her to where Veronica and Kevin were.

Mary and Jughead glanced at each other. "Sure."

There Are No Happy Endings

So that's how the young couple found themselves sat in a booth at Pop's opposite Kevin and Veronica with Betty sat at the end of the table.

"So Mary we don't know much about you? Where are you from?" Veronica asked.

"All over really. My family moves around a lot." Mary shrugged.

Veronica nodded. "What do your parents do?"

"They're into private investigation." Mary answered sipping her coffee. "It takes them all over the country which is why my mum and I moved here. They wanted me to get a taste of normality." She shrugged.

Kevin frowned. "And they picked Riverdale?"

Mary nodded. "Well my mum is from here."

"Mary's mum is my mum's sister." Betty told them.

"So you two are cousins?" Veronica asked.

Mary and Betty nodded. "Although we'd never actually met until this year." Mary told them. "Our mums don't get on."

"But that doesn't mean we can't." Betty smiled at her.

Mary nodded. "Yeah. I agree. Excuse me a second I need to talk to Pop about coming back to work." She stood up and walked away. "Hey Pop."

"Hey Mary, how are you doing?" Pop asked. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"I'm doing better. Ready to get back to normal and possibly back to work?" Mary asked him.

Pop smiled. "This place hasn't been the same without out you. Do you want to go back to your normal hours?" He asked her.

Mary nodded. "That would be perfect. Thanks Pop. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Pop agreed.

Mary smiled and walked back over to their booth.

"What about you Mary?" Veronica asked her as she walked over to the table and took her seat next to Jughead.

"What about me what?" Mary looked between them.

Jughead smiled at her. "Movie choices for the last showing at the drive in."

Mary shrugged. "I haven't seen many movies but… Well there's this one… The last thing I did with my Grandpa actually. We watched Who Framed Rodger Rabbit together. I must have been like seven at the time." Mary rubbed the back of her neck.

"Where's your Grandpa now?" Veronica asked.

"He died two years ago." Mary bit her lip and then something caught her eye in the car park. "Yeah er… Us Winchesters die young." She stood up. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked out of the diner and over to a man in a trench coat.

Veronica frowned. "Who do you think that is?"

"No idea." Jughead frowned.

They all watched as Mary grabbed the man's arm and pulled him out of sight.

Meanwhile outside Mary dragged Cas around the back of Pop's. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to be careful." Cas warned. "Both sides know that you are your family's weakness. They might come for you." He glanced around her.

"Hello, you think that's news? Why do you think we moved to Riverdale? Why do you think I walk around with an angel blade strapped to my leg or behind my back?" Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to live a normal life and you showing up is going to raise suspicion." She glanced around.

Cas nodded. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure…"

"I'm fine." Mary snapped and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm just tired."

"I understand." Cas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay safe." He said and then stepped back and vanished.

Mary groaned and face palmed. She ran a hand through her hair and walked back around Pop's where she ran into Betty and Archie. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Archie greeted her.

"Ooooh, this is about the Grundy thing right?" Mary asked looking between them. Jughead had filled her in that Doiley had told him and Betty that on the 4th of July Doiley had seen Grundy's car at the river.

"You know too!" Archie exclaimed.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I knew weeks ago. Anyway, I don't do awkward teen drama so I'm going to make like a banana and split." She walked back into Pop's as Veronica walked out. "Hey, sorry about that." Mary slipped back into her seat next to Jughead.

"Everything good?" Jughead asked slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything is… good." Mary smiled at him.

Jughead kissed the side of her head. "Want to help me track down the mystery buyer?"

Mary nodded. "I'd love to."

There Are No Happy Endings

Later Mary and Jughead sat curled up on her bed watching Back to the Future. The credits rolled and Mary glanced up at Jughead. "Are you ok?"

Jughead nodded. "Just bummed about the drive in."

"Why don't we go and talk to the Mayor? See if she'll spill who the anonymous buyer is and we can try and convince them to save the drive in instead of tearing it down?" Mary suggested.

Jughead smiled. "I seriously love you right now." He leant down and kissed her.

Mary kissed him back pulling him slightly on top of her.

"You are amazing Mary Winchester." Jughead pulled back looking down at her.

"Only because you make me." Mary replied softly.

There Are No Happy Endings

The final night of the drive in arrived. Mary and Jughead had tried every way they could think of to save it but it was no hope.

"I'm sorry Jughead." Mary gave him a sad smile.

"It's ok. You'll watch the movie with me right?" Jughead asked showing her the leaflet. "I picked it for you."

Mary smiled. "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit, you remembered?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah. So you'll watch it with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mary leant up and kissed him.

"I have to get to the drive in and get everything set up. I'll meet you there?" Jughead asked.

"Sure. I'll bring food." Mary kissed him quickly. "Seven right?"

Jughead nodded. "Seven." He turned and walked away.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary arrived at the drive in with a bag of food from Pop's and a bag of junk food from the store. She walked into the projector room. "So it's true that it pays to date the guy who works in the projector room?"

Jughead smiled at her. "Are we feeding the entire audience?"

"You can't watch Who Framed Rodger Rabbit without an insane amount of junk food." Mary shrugged with a smile.

"Fair enough. So long as you share?" Jughead asked.

Mary pressed her lips together. "Ok I think I can be willing… For a price." She tapped her lips with her finger.

Jughead leant in and kissed her.

Mary sat next to him and the two of them dug into the food Mary had brought as the movie started to play. "Thank you for this." Mary glanced at Jughead. "I'm sure there were better movies for the final night at the drive in."

Jughead smiled at her. "None as good as this." He wrapped his arm around her.

There Are No Happy Endings

The movie ended and the cars slowly left the drive in. Mary and Jughead cleared up the projection room which was when Mary finally spotted the bed and belongings in the corner.

"Jughead are you living here?" Mary asked looking at the bed in the corner.

Jughead shrugged. "Things at home haven't been great with my dad. My mum left with my sister and I don't really have anywhere else."

"And where are you planning to go when they bulldoze this place?" Mary exclaimed.

"I'll figure something out." Jughead shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Mary shook her head. "No, you're coming home with me. We have a spare bed in the office, it's not the Hilton but it's comfortable." She told him.

"Mary… No." Jughead held up his hands. "It's great of you but I'm not going to put you and your mum out and…"

"Tigger. Shut up." Mary kissed him. "It's no bother and you're always welcome." She took his hand.

Jughead gave her a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mary smiled. "Now grab your stuff."

"Actually do you mind if we stay here tonight? Kind of like a last night." Jughead asked her.

Mary nodded. "Sure. I'll text my mum." She took out her phone and let her mum know where she was before curling up next to Jughead on the bed.

There Are No Happy Endings

The next morning Mary helped Jughead pack up his things and they headed outside.

"Wait a second." Mary picked up a half empty can of spray paint and on the wall she sprayed Jughead Jones was here.

Jughead took the can from her and wrote underneath 'with Mary Winchester'.

"They'll tear that booth down, too. Raze the whole place. Send it to the junkyard. And us with it."

The two teens turned around to see a man stood by a motorcycle along with several others.

"Yeah… Maybe they'll save it. All the pieces. Store it in the town hall attic, and rebuild it in a hundred years. Wonder who the hell we were." Jughead wrapped his arm around Mary.

The man nodded. "So where are you going to live now?"

"I'll figure it out dad." Jughead replied. "I always do." He turned and walked away.

Mary eyed the man who was Jughead's dad. She turned to follow him.

"Hey."

Mary turned around.

"Look out for him."

"What like you're supposed to do?" Mary shot back before turning and catching up with Jughead linking arms with him. "So that's your dad?"

Jughead nodded.

There Are No Happy Endings

"Ok so I tried to clean up a bit in here." Emily opened the door to the office. "It's not much but…"

"It's great Mrs Winchester." Jughead cut her off. "Thank you. And once I get another job I'll try and give you some…"

"I won't hear of it." Emily cut him off. "If I've learnt one thing in life, family ain't all about blood. You're family now Jughead." She smiled at him.

Jughead gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"Well I'll leave you to get settled. Oh if any of the phones ring, just ignore them." Emily told him before leaving the room.

Jughead sat down on the bed and looked around the room. He'd never been in the office before. There was a desk in the corner with a cork board hung over the wall. There were shelves crammed with books… Really weird books most in languages he didn't know.

There was a soft knock at the door and Mary entered carrying two cups of coffee. "Hey."

"Hey." Jughead sat down on the bed and accepted the coffee. "Why all the phones?"

Mary bit her lip. "Er… Ok so you know my family are private detectives well sometimes they have to lie about who they are to get around certain tapes. They use the numbers as kind of backup." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Jughead frowned. "So what like they pretend to be FBI and give people a card and then your mum pretends to be like their boss?"

"That's pretty much it." Mary shrugged.

"That's so cool." Jughead smiled. "Your family is badass."

Mary smiled. "Yeah. I suppose we are." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey I meant to ask you, who was the guy, the other day, outside Pop's?" Jughead asked.

"Friend of my Dad's. He was just checking up on me." Mary shrugged.

Jughead nodded. "Are you ok?"

Mary pressed her lips together. "No. But I haven't been for a while Jug, but being here, being with you… I'm slowly healing." She said honestly.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her. "Before you came along I was kind of alone. I think you kind of saw my family life was kind of awful."

Mary nodded.

Emily who had been hanging by the door smiled hearing both the kids talk about each other. It reminded her of her and Dean. She knocked on the door and poked her head around. "Hey kids, I have to head out of town for a couple of days. Your dad and uncle need a bit of back up." She explained.

Mary frowned. "Anything…"

"No just a tough case." Emily smiled. "I've left money on the kitchen table but we have groceries in the fridge. You know the drill with the phones. Are you going to be ok?" Emily asked looking between the two of them.

Mary smiled. "Mum we'll be fine."

Emily nodded. "Ok, well I'm going to hit the road. I'll call when I get there." She shouldered her bag and turned to leave.

"Stay safe." Mary called after her.

"You too." Emily called before closing the door behind her.

Mary turned to Jughead. So we have the whole weekend what do you want to do?" Mary asked him.

Jughead grinned, setting down his coffee cup. "I can think of one thing." He leant in and captured her lips with his.

 **So Jughead has moved in with the Winchesters, what shenanigans will happen now? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all, another chapter for you :) Enjoy.**

Jughead quickly settled into life in the Winchester household. It was nice and strange to be around people who actually cared about him. He learnt more about Mary and Emily. They had a very close relationship like they could have a whole conversations just with a look. It was also strange having people do something nice for him. Like he had been shocked the first time Emily had done his laundry and left it folded on the bed or when Mary made his favourite food for dinner one night. It was nice.

"Hey." Mary flopped down next to him in the living room.

"Hey." Jughead kissed her quickly before going back to his book.

Mary turned on the tv and selected the latest episode of Doctor Sexy MD.

Jughead smirked. He would never have pegged Mary to be into this kind of trashy daytime tv but it was cute how into it she got.

There was a knock at the door causing the two teens to look up.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jughead asked her.

Mary frowned. "No." She said slowly and stood up.

Jughead watched her walk out of the room reaching for something tucked into her jeans. He stood up and followed her to see Mary pull a knife, holding it behind her back. She slowly opened the door.

"Oh my god!" Mary exclaimed and flung open the door. Parked on the driveway was a busted up 1967 Black Chevy Impala with balloons and a large red bow attached to it. Stood around the car were her parents, her uncle Sammy and sat in a wheelchair, her Uncle Bobby with huge grins on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Kid." Dean smiled at her.

Mary rushed over and hugged her dad. "Where did you even find it?"

"Your Uncle Bobby tracked her down." Dean explained.

Mary smiled and walked over to everyone else and hugged them. "Thank you, this is awesome." She looked at the car.

"Well ever sixteen year old should have their own set of wheels." Dean smiled. "Now she'll need some love." Dean told her. "But I thought we could work on her together when I'm in town." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Mary nodded. "I'd like that."

Just then Jughead walked out of the house with his own gift and a balloon. "Happy birthday." He handed her the gift.

Mary smiled. "You were in on this?" She punched his shoulder.

"Your mum gave me the heads up." Jughead grinned at her holding out the gift.

Mary took the gift with a small smile. She looked into the bag and saw a neaty wrapped gift inside. She took the gift out and pulled open the wrapping. She smiled seeing it was a boxset of all the Lord of the Rings movies, the extended versions. "Jug this is perfect, thank you." She hugged him.

"Hey how about we move this inside?" Emily suggested.

The group moved into the kitchen where Emily served up beers and brownies. Sam handed Mary another gift. "This ones from me."

Mary tore open the wrapping to reveal a brand new leather journal stamped with a demon trap on the front. "Thanks Sammy." She hugged him.

Bobby handed her a gift. "Just a little something from me."

Mary smiled and took the gift. She pulled off the wrapping and her eyes widened. "No way! Where did you get this?" She opened the book.

"I know people. Figured it would help you with your enochian." Bobby shrugged.

"Thanks Bobby." Mary hugged the man and kissed his cheek.

Dean cleared his throat. "Hey kid we er… We went through some of Jo and Ellen's things the other day and we found this in with Jo's stuff." Dean held out a gift.

Mary took the gift with shaking hands and read the card. She smiled tears pricking at her eyes before pulling off the wrapping and opening the box to reveal a silver charm braclet.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her. "You ok?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "I'm just getting used to the idea of her not being aorund." She wiped her eyes. "Would you help me put it on?"

"Sure." Jughead helped her clasp the bracelet around her wrist. He held onto her hand gently brushing his tumb over her knuckles.

Dean clapped his hands together breaking the tender moment. "Ok, well I'm going to get that grill outside fired up." He looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. "Jughead why don't you give me a hand?"

Jughead looked up at him startled. "Er… Sure. Of course." He stood up and glanced back at Mary as he followed Dean outside.

Dean handed Jughead one of the beers he'd brought out.

"Thank you." Jughead unscrewed the top.

Dean took a sip of his own beer. "So Em tells me you're a writer?"

"Trying to be." Jughead nodded.

"And you and Mary are trying to solve this kid's murder? How's that going?" Dean asked lighting the grill.

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… Well we've kind of hit a wall. All our leads have fallen short." He explained.

Dean nodded. "When Sam and I hit a wall. We go back to basics. Look at the victim, what they did, how they lived." He shrugged. "Normally whatever killed them had something to do with their life. It's very rare there's no connection."

"Sure. Thanks." Jughead took a sip of his beer. "What made you get into the private detective business?" He asked him.

"Oh I was pretty much born into it. My whole family has been in the game for a long time. Probably for a long time to come." Dean sighed.

"Mary." Jughead said softly.

Dean nodded. "Listen kid, I'm sorry if I came across tough on you before. Honestly you're good for her." He told Jughead and held out his hand.

Jughead reached out and shook it. "Thank you sir."

Dean smiled. "You don't have to call me sir, you can call me Dean."

"Dean." Jughead nodded his head.

Sam walked out into the garden. "Hey, how's it going out here?" He asked setting down a plate of burgers and sausages.

"Good." Dean nodded his head. "We're ready to go." He put the meat onto the grill.

Jughead stood outside with Dean and Sam talking about various things. He told them about his previous job at the drive-in, he learnt Dean was a big horror movie fan and Sam had actually gone to Harvard for a while before joining the family business.

Mary walked out of the house and into the back garden. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked coming to stand next to Jughead.

"Foods almost done." Dean told his daughter.

"Awesome." Mary smiled at him. "And you haven't killed each other so that's another bonus." She wrapped her arm around Jughead. "No super glue on the beer bottles I hope."

"No. We're above those sort of childish pranks." Dean shook his head.

Mary cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Cause that's not how I remember it." She shook her head. "I clearly remember the time you put hair removal cream in uncle Sammy's shampoo which mum used on me." Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah ok whatever baldy." And handed her a plate of cooked burgers. "You better watch out for this one Jughead, she's the queen of pranks."

Mary smirked. "Well I learnt from the best."

"One time she filled the bottom of my car with loose change." Dean told Jughead.

Jughead frowned. "What?"

"I basically got about 30 bucks in pennies and tipped them into his car." Mary explained to Jughead. "It was hillarious, it took like four weeks to find them all, every time he breaked the coins would roll to the front of the car." She giggled.

The group walked back into the house together.

"Please that's nothing do you not remember the cream pie war when you were nine." Sam shook his head. "Jughead the Winchester family express love by making each other suffer." He said opening the door to the kitchen.

Jughead glanced at Mary in worry.

"Don't worry you're safe for now." Mary nudged him. "But I make no promises for how long." She winked at him.

"So wait…" Jughead frowned. "Are you the one who put fish in Reggie's car?"

Mary shrugged. "Guilty."

They all sat down at the kitchen table and started dishing up food.

"I have something else planned for the whole football team…"

"Itching powder in the boxers?" Dean asked.

Mary nodded.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You guys are four year olds." She took a bite out of burger.

Dean frowned. "Excuse me but I clearly remember you once changing all the music in my car to the Barbie Girl song." He pointed out.

Emily smirked. "Well you shouldn't have put hair removal cream in my face wash. I had to draw on my eyebrows for three months." She glared at him.

"Well you and Sammy shouldn't have identical face wash." Dean argued.

"You're all a bunch of idjits." Bobby shook his head. "Jughead take my advice and run."

Jughead smiled. "I think it's too late for that." He glanced at Mary.

Mary grinned.

The family ate the food together swapping stories all hunter free for Jughead. Then Emily brought out a birthday cake and they sang happy birthday before Mary blew out the candles. They retired to the living room where they talked some more, sharing stoires and laughing about good times.

Finally around one in the morning everyone decided to retire for the evening. Bobby took Mary's room, Sam took the office, Dean and Emily headed for thier room and Mary and Jughead in the living room.

"Tonight was really great." Mary smiled at Jughead. "Thanks for helping my mum organise it." She rested her head on his chest.

Jughead kissed the top of her head. "It was my pleasure."

"When is your birthday?" Mary asked him.

Jughead shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I don't really like my birthday." He told her. "I don't like a fuss."

Mary frowned. "Well we can still do something right? I mean there must be something you like doing on your birthday even if it's not the traditional thing."

"I go and see a double feature at the theatre." Jughead replied. "I normally go with Archie but I'd really like to go with you." He smiled at her.

"Perfect, then we'll go together." Mary smiled at him.

Jughead kissed her softly. "You are amazing."

Mary shrugged. "I try."

Jughead chuckled and pulled her closer. "Lets get some sleep."

Mary snuggled into his side and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jughead replied closing his eyes.

 **Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello beautiful people. Another chapter for you all. Enjoy :)**

The next day Emily cooked up a large spread for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, french toast, pancakes, sausages and beans. The whole clan sat down together to eat breakfast.

"So Dad you gonna stick around and help me with Baby Mark 2?" Mary asked her dad.

Dean nodded. "Sure."

"Mary you have school." Emily reminded her.

Mary groaned. "Oh come on."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You're going to school." She told her firmly. "Go get ready."

"Fine." Mary huffed and stood up. She took her plate over to the sink and rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. "You know you used to be fun." She called to her mum as she exited the room.

Jughead stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher. "Thanks for breakfast Emily."

Emily smiled. "No problem. Keep an eye on that daughter of mine?"

"Always do." Jughead nodded and left the room to get ready himself.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary and Jughead walked to school hand in hand.

"Mary. Jug." Betty called to them and hurried over. "Blue and Gold meeting. Oh and happy birthday." She held up a gift bag.

Mary frowned. "How'd you know?" She asked accepting the bag from her.

"Oh well I overheard Jug and Archie discussing your birthday present and I kind of interrogated it out of him. You don't mind?" Betty asked.

Mary shook her head. "No not all. I just didn't expect it. Thanks."

Betty smiled. "I meant it when I said I want to be friends Mary."

"Me too." Mary agreed.

The trio walked through the school and into the Blue and Gold room. Mary sat down and took out the gift. She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a book on myths and legends. "Wow, thanks Betty."

"I thought it might give you some inspiration for your next short story." Betty told her.

Mary smiled. "I'm sure it will." She nodded.

"Hey guys." Kevin walked into the room. "Betty you wanted something?"

Betty nodded. "I was hoping you could take a look at our murder board and see if there's anything we're missing that was on your dad's."

Kevin nodded. "Sure."

They all gathered around the board and Kevin started moving things about and adding things to the murder board.

"Ok this is exactly how my dad's murder board was before it was trashed." Kevin stepped back to examin the board.

"Any leads on that?" Jughead asked him.

Kevin shook his head. "None, no fingerprints. They stole a bunch of files, background checks and all the video and audio tapes of police interviews."

Mary frowned. "So do you think it was the killer trying to find out what the police knew or… was it something else? Someone is trying to hide something." She mused.

Just then the door opened and a guy stepped inside. "Hey Betty."

Betty smiled. "Trev, hi."

"Sorry to interrupt." Trev apologised.

"Oh it's ok. We're just er… We're just… Working on…"

"Our murder board." Jughead finished for a stammering Betty.

Trev looked between the four of them uncomfortably. "Well er… I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for tomorrow?" He asked Betty.

Betty nodded. "Absolutely. It's a date." She pressed her lips together and blushed. "I mean… I'll see you there." She confirmed.

Trev gave a nervous laugh and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kevin turned to Betty. "Going on a date with Trev?" He asked her. "Does Mama Cooper know about that?"

"Kev I'm not under house arrest." Betty shook her head.

Kevin gave her an unconvinced look.

"Ok she's out of town at a women in journalism spa retreat." Betty shrugged and turned away walking over to her desk. "Anyway it's not a date date."

"You just called it a date." Jughead pointed out.

"Hey leave her alone guys. Betty is entitled to date or not date whomever she likes." Mary stuck up for her cousin.

Betty nodded. "Yes, thank you Mary. See at least someone believes me that it's not a date."

Mary shook her head. "Oh no, I think it's a date. You literally said it's a date."

"That's just my cover. Really it's an intelligence gathering mission. We should focus on the one thing we have access to that your dad doesn't. The kids at Riverdale High." Betty explained to the three of them. "You know maybe Trev knows something about Jason that he didn't think was important."

"Or he's hiding something." Mary replied.

"What is it with you and thinking everyone is hiding something?" Kevin asked her.

Mary shrugged. "Because everyone normally is."

Kevin frowned. "Oh yeah? What are you hiding?" He asked her.

Mary smirked. "Now that would be telling." She glanced at her watch. "Well this has been fun and all but I have to bounce."

"Me too." Jughead stood up. "Algebra." He explained and the two of them left the room.

There Are No Happy Endings

Lunch period arrived and Mary and Jughead ended up joining Veronica, Betty and Kevin at the bleachers heading to where Archie was sat.

"Betty you are absolutely radiating Nicholas Sparks. Tell me everything about this Trev." Veronica grinned.

Betty smiled.

"Oh there's nothing to tell. Trev is just one of Betty's sources." Kevin added. "There is nothing romantic in the offing."

"Why is everything weird here?" Veronica exclaimed. "Why can't a date just be a date?"

Mary shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not a native." She shifted closer to Jughead who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What about you Archie? How's life in a PG world?" Veronica asked and everyone turned to give her a confused look. "PG? Post Grundy? What too soon?" She joked.

Archie shrugged. "Coach Clayton says I have a shot at being varsity captain so I'm putting all my attention on that."

Veronica sighed. "Well you're back to being boring."

"Are you maybe throwing yourself into football as a way of avoiding your feelings?" Betty asked Archie softly.

Archie shook his head. "I'm not avoiding anything. I'm trying to get my life back on track."

Mary took out her phone and saw she had a couple of text messages. Her dad and uncle had had to move out on a case and her mum was taking Bobby home.

"You ok?" Jughead asked seeing Mary's face fall.

"We're going to be home alone again tonight." She told him.

"Your dad and uncle catch a case?" Jughead asked.

Mary nodded. "And mum's dropping Bobby back home."

Jughead smiled. "Well how about I cook you dinner tonight?" He suggested.

"You're going to cook me dinner?" Mary cocked an eyebrow. "Can you cook?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm an amazing cook." Jughead kissed her cheek.

"Sorry to break up sad breakfast club." Cheryl marched over to them. "But I'm here to invite you all to Jason's memorial this weekend." She handed out black envelopes to everyone including Jughead and Mary.

Mary frowned. "Why are you inviting me?"

Cheryl scoffed. "Don't ask me. My mother added you and your mother to the guest list."

"Joy." Mary muttered to herself and looked down at the envelope.

There Are No Happy Endings

After school Jughead banished Mary outside to work on Baby Mark 2 while he cooked her dinner. Mary put on a pair of grey overalls and got to work. She put on some music and got to work. She loved working on cars, some of her best memories were of her and her dad working on the Impala together.

Jughead walked out of the house about an hour later. "Hey you should come in and wash up, dinner is almost ready." He smiled seeing Mary looking so happy over some greasy bits of metal.

"I'll be one second." Mary called back.

Jughead shook his head and walked back into the house.

Mary finished cleaning off the engine parts and put them back into the car before heading inside. She changed out of her overalls and washed the grease off her hands and face. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised at the delicious smell that greeted her. "Smells good." She walked into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

Jughead shook his head. "Nope, I'm good."

Mary sat down at the table. "So what brought this on?"

"You've done so much for me. I wanted to do something for you." Jughead walked over to the fridge. "Beer?"

"Please." Mary nodded. "And you don't have to… repay me or whatever." She accepted the beer and took a sip.

"I want to say thank you." Jughead kissed her softly.

Mary smiled. "Well you're very welcome."

Jughead turned and served up dinner putting a plate in front of her.

"Hmmm, this looks very much like Pop's." Mary examined the bacon cheese burger.

"Ok, I tried to cook but it turns out I suck at cooking and instead of serving you burnt mush, so I called Archie and he snuck round the back with all your favourites." Jughead admitted.

Mary smiled. "That's really sweet. You are really sweet." She leant over and kissed him.

Jughead grinned. "Glad you think so."

After dinner, they cleared up and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. They were halfway through To Kill a Mockingbird when Mary paused the movie and looked up at Jughead with a small smile.

"You ok?" Jughead asked.

Mary leant up and kissed him passionately. She got up and held out her hand.

Looking a little bit confused, Jughead too her hand and followed her into her bedroom. "Mary?" He questioned but Mary cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you. I want this, do you?" Mary asked him.

Jughead nodded. "I love you too. You're sure?"

Mary smiled. "I've never been more sure of anything."

Jughead leant in and captured her lips with his.

There Are No Happy Endings

Afterwards the two of them lay in bed together, a tangle of limbs and bedsheets. Jughead was asleep but Mary was awake. Just then there was a smashing of glass. Mary sat up bed and frowned. She slipped out of bed and got dressed before grabbing the angel blade from under her bed.

"Mary?" Jughead stirred.

"Shhh." Mary put her finger to her lips, hearing movement outside and gripped the blade. She pulled her door open and slipped out of the room. She looked up and down the corridor and heard more noise from the office. She crept over to the office and saw a man tearing the office apart looking for something. "Can I help you?"

The man whipped around and glared at her with black eyes. "Winchester."

Mary shook her head and tutted. "You've made a big mistake coming here."

"I wouldn't say so." The man sneered. "I got in pretty easily."

"Yeah but you must of forgotten who's house you were breaking into." Mary looked down at the floor.

The demon looked down and growled. "Demon trap."

Mary laughed. "What you didn't think we'd leave the place completely unprotected?" She scoffed. "You underestimate us. What were you looking for? Who sent you?"

"Like I'd tell you that." The demon sneered.

Mary muttered something in latin and the demon clutch his head and screamed.

"Tell me what you were looking for?" Mary snarled.

"Ah… The colt." The demon fell to his knees.

"Who sent you?"

The demon cried out. "Crowley."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Of course." She rolled her eyes and then skilfully began to perform an exorcism. The demon thrashed around and then reared it's head back and black smoke shot from his mouth and vanished out of the window. The man's body fell forward and collapsed on the ground. Mary walked forward and rolled the man onto his back and checked for a pulse. She found one and let out a small sigh of relief.

"What the hell?"

Mary jumped and turned to see Jughead in the doorway.

 **Dun, dun, dun! How's Mary going to explain this one?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey beautiful people, a new chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

Mary stared at Jughead with wide eyes. "Jug… I-I can explain."

"What just happened?" Jughead asked. "Is he dead?" He stared at the guy on the ground.

"Er…" Mary leant down and checked for a pulse. "Yes." She nodded her head and rose to her feet again. "Look, lets go and sit…" She pushed him out of the room and led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the kitchen table.

"What's going on Mary? Who was that? What was with the black smoke?" Jughead asked.

Mary ran her hand through her hair and opened the fridge taking out a beer and downed half of it. "It's… Complicated." She closed her eyes. "I never wanted you to get sucked in to this crap." She shook her head.

"Explain it to me. I might understand it." Jughead said softly.

Mary sat down. "Ok." She downed more beer. "Jughead, demons are real." She told him.

Jughead frowned. "Demons?"

"And monsters and ghosts… All the things that go bump in the night, they're real." Mary rubbed the back of her neck. "My family we're not private detectives. We're hunters. Saving people, hunting things, that's the family business."

Jughead stared at her in shock. "Your family hunts… monsters?"

Mary nodded.

"That's insane. Monsters… They don't exist." Jughead shook his head.

"They do." Mary said softly. "That man in there was possessed by a demon, the black smoke was the demon being exorcised." She explained to him.

Jughead smiled. "This is one of your pranks right? You're pranking me right now."

Mary shook her head. "I'm really not. I wish I was. I'll prove it." She got up and grabbed the phone punching in a number. "Cas, I need you."

And Cas appeared in the kitchen.

Jughead jumped backwards and fell off his chair.

"You needed me?" Cas asked her.

Mary crossed her arms over her chest. "Crowley sent a demon here after the damn colt. I've got a body in the office."

Cas nodded. "I'll up the wards on the house and take care of the body. What's up with him?"

"He's just found out that demons and monsters exist." Mary explained looking at Jughead who was gaping at them on the floor. "Jug, this is Cas. Cas is an angel." She helped Jughead up off the floor.

Jughead nodded. "Of course because if demons exist angels exist too. Where are your wings and harp?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"My true form cannot be seen by mortals. We don't have harps." Cas glanced at Mary. "I'm going to ward the house now."

Mary gave him the thumbs up. "Sure thing, thanks Cas."

Cas turned and left the house.

Jughead slumped into a chair and rubbed his jaw.

"Here." Mary handed him a beer.

"This… This is crazy." Jughead shook his head.

Mary nodded. "Yeah."

"And your family… Why, why would you pick to… Like did you dad go to his career advisor and was like I want to hunt monsters for a living?" Jughead asked her.

Mary chuckled. "No. Okay full story. Strap yourself in it's a bumpy ride." And she launched into the saga of the suckage that was the Winchester family story. She started with the all important event the death of her grandmother.

"So how did your mum get involved in all of this?" Jughead asked her.

Mary ran her hand through her hair. "Well seventeen years ago Riverdale had it's very own monster. A werewolf. And it kind of had the hots for my mum. My dad saved her and ganked the werewolf. And well my mum kind of fell in love with my dad and he her and I happened. So my mum decided to leave with him, chose the hunting life. Nine months later I was born."

"And you killed monsters from your baby carrier?"

Mary laughed. "No, my mum stayed home until I was four. Then I started travelling with them on hunts and stuff. And I started training when I was ten." She explained to him.

Jughead nodded. "And now you're here?"

"Yeah. So since she died my grandpa had been trying to find the thing that killed my grandma." Mary got up and got another beer out of the fridge. "When I was ten he went missing. And my family, my mum, dad, uncle and I we picked up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things… The family business." Mary sighed. "Anyway, long story short we finally teamed up with Grandpa again and found out that it was a demon who killed our grandma but he'd also fed demon blood to my uncle sam when he was a baby. He'd done this to multiple families and all the kids were brought together for a kind of death match. My uncle was stabbed and he died."

Jughead frowned. "A different uncle to the one I met?"

"No." Mary shook her head. "My dad made a deal with a crossroads demon and they brought Sam back to life but they gave my dad one year before the hellhounds would come and drag him to hell."

"But you stopped that?"

"We spent a year trying to. But we didn't succeed. My dad spent four months in hell before Cas, kind of pulled him out." Mary took a sip of beer. "We then learnt that a demon called Lilith, the demon my dad made his deal with, had begun breaking seals which once all were broken would result in the release of Lucifer from his cage."

Jughead's eyes widened. "The devil?"

"Yeah." Mary sighed. "But we found out that the angels who sent us on the task to stop Lilith didn't actually want us to stop him in fact they wanted Lucifer free."

"Did you stop it?"

Mary shook her head. "Right now Lucifer is free and my family are trying to stop him."

Jughead reached out and placed his hand over hers. "Mary that…"

"Yeah." Mary glanced at him. "I didn't want to drag you into this."

"Hey it's okay." Jughead squeezed her hand. "I want to be with you." He told her. "And if that means I have to fight monsters and demons then hey send them my way."

Mary leant in and kissed him hard. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jughead smiled at her. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, we get you proper protection. I hope you don't mind needles." Mary stood up and held out her hand.

Jughead frowned. "I don't… What?"

There Are No Happy Endings

"Oh." Jughead nodded looking up at the tattoo parlour. "Really?"

Mary pulled down her collar to reveal her anti possession tattoo. "Best way to stop any demons from possessing you."

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, lets do this." He took Mary's hand and the two of them walked into the tattoo place.

They stepped inside and glanced around.

"Hello." Mary called out.

A heavily tattoo'd man stepped out from the back. "Hey. How can I help you?"

"My boyfriend is looking to get some ink. This to be exact." Mary took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to the tattoo guy.

The guy unfolded the piece of paper. "Yeah, I can do that. Follow me we'll get you set up." He motioned for them to follow him into the back.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary paid the guy while Jughead shrugged his shirt back on. "Thanks."

"No problem, it's pretty cool ink, might get one myself." The guy looked down at the drawing.

"Go for it." Mary nodded. "Could save your life." She linked hands with Jughead and they left the tattoo parlour. "You okay?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah, just processing everything."

Mary nodded. "I get it. Come on lets go home."

The young couple headed back to the Winchester household to find Emily, Dean and Sam waiting for them.

"Oh thank god." Emily hugged her daughter. "Where have you been? Cas told us everything and we raced back here. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Sorry mum I guess the battery died. I er… thought it best now Jughead knows the full story that we got him properly protected." Mary explained to her.

Jughead shifted his shirt to reveal the tattoo.

Emily stared at the young man for a second before giving him a small smile. "Well I guess you really are one of the family now."

Jughead flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, guess I am."

"Come on lets get inside. I wanna hear more about this demon." Dean motioned them inside.

Everyone moved towards the house Jughead bringing up the rear. As he near Dean clapped Jughead on the shoulder. "You ok kid?"

"Yeah. I mean lot to process but yeah." Jughead nodded.

"Look none of us would hold it against you if you wanted to back out. Mary included." Dean told him.

Jughead shook his head. "I'm in." He turned and glanced inside the house. "She's worth it."

Dean smiled he remembered Emily saying something similar when she made the choice. "Well okay then. Welcome to the family." He patted Jughead on the back and they entered the house.

 **Aw Jughead's officially in on the Winchester family secret. More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone, thank you so much for your reviews. I feel it's important to answer a few questions which keep coming up.**

 **Will there be cheating/breaking up? - No. I don't plan for either Jughead or Mary to cheat on one another, there will of course be drama and they won't always agree with each other but I do not plan for there to be any cheating or over the top break ups because they annoy me. I also plan for Mary and Betty to have a very strong friendship so the idea of Jughead cheating on Mary with Betty was instantly a no gamer.**

 **Do Mary and Emily have face claims? - At this current time no I don't have face claims in mind but if you have any suggestions for them please feel free to suggest.**

 **What are the other pairings? - Mostly they are the same obviously Betty is currently without a pair and if you have a suggestion for it then let me know. I have a few ideas but right now I'm mostly focusing on Jughead/Mary and Dean/Emily. Is there anyone you would like to see Betty with?**

 **Anyway thank you all again so much for your support, this is amazing. Enjoy the next chapter :D**

Jughead woke up to Dean shaking his shoulder. "What? What is it?"

"Wake up kid we've got a case." Dean told him.

Jughead sat up with a frown of confusion. "Case?"

"Yeah buddy of ours sent Sam a text needs help, you want in?" Dean asked him.

Jughead got up off the couch. "Sure." He pulled on a t-shirt. "Is Mary coming with?"

"No, we thought we'd make this a guy thing." Dean shook his head. "Meet you outside in ten." He turned and left the living room.

Jughead left the house nine minutes later and walked over to the Impala where Sam and Dean were already inside waiting. He climbed in the backseat his heart pounding nervously at the prospect of spending time with his girlfriend's dad and uncle and hunting some monster in another state.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mary woke up the next day and found a note on her pillow. She frowned and picked it up.

 **Your dad and uncle invited me on a case and I thought it might be good for me to learn some stuff from them and get to know them better. I'll see you soon. Love Jughead x**

Mary sat up in bed her heart suddenly pounding. Jughead had gone on a hunt with her dad and uncle… Without her?

"Shit." She jumped out of bed. "Mum!" She called out.

Emily poked her head out of the office. "What?"

"You let dad and Sam take Jughead on a hunt?" Mary exclaimed waving around the note.

Emily bit her lower lip. "We thought it would be a good idea. He wants to know this stuff Mary, he needs to be prepared and who better to show him the ropes?"

Mary ran a hand through her hair. "We're supposed to be meeting Betty in an hour." She glanced at her watch.

"Betty, your cousin Betty?" Emily frowned.

"Yeah." Mary bit her lip. "Right I didn't tell you about that. Er… So we're kinda, sorta friends. She's helping with the Jason Blossom investigation. She's actually really nice and I know Alice is a major bitch and everything but Betty is nothing like her." She shook her head. "She's actually really nice."

Emily smiled. "I'm glad you two are bridging the gap."

Mary nodded. "Well I suppose I should get ready." She poured herself a mug of coffee and turned, heading back into her room.

Inside the room, the first thing Mary did was checked her phone and saw there were no new messages. Sighing Mary tossed the phone down on the bed and turned to her closet pulling out the new black dress she'd bought for the occasion. Her old one was now attached to one of her happiest memories and she couldn't bare to then dirty it with more sadness. She took a quick shower and pulled on the dress. It was simple, black, skater dress with short sleeves and a high neckline. She matched it with a pair of black knee high socks and her black converse. Then checked her phone again. Still no new messages. She quickly typed a message to Jughead.

 **Jughead let me know you're ok. Mary x**

Mary stared at her phone before sending a message to her dad.

 **Dad, please don't get my boyfriend killed. Be careful, love Mary x**

Mary chewed her lip in worry. "It's fine. Everything is fine. He's with dad and Sam…" She shook her head. "It's fine." She shoved her phone into her bag. And sat down at her desk looking at the mirror grabbing her tiny makeup bag. Her short, dirty blonde hair was growing out and she realised she'd need to cut it again. Mary pushed her fringe out of her face and sighed. Her green eyes sparkled as she applied black eyeliner around her eyes.

Standing up from her desk. Mary fixed her burgundy beanie on top of her head and stretched. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the door. "Mum I'm heading out." She called out to the house.

"Ok, I'd say have fun but…" Emily shrugged.

"Yeah not much fun to be had at memorials." Mary smiled. "Later." She turned and left the house, climbing into Baby 2 and headed off towards Betty's house.

To avoid being seen by the lovely Alice, Mary parked one street over and headed around the back. Betty had told her which window was her room and the teen climbed up into the room. "Hey, ready to enter the belly of beast?" She smiled at her cousin.

Betty turned around from where she was getting ready at the mirror and smiled. "Hey, you look nice."

Mary shrugged. "Best I could do. You look nice too."

"Thanks." Betty glanced around. "No Jughead?"

"No, he's er… Gone on a fishing trip with my dad and uncle." Mary sighed.

Betty frowned. "Wh…"

"Don't ask." Mary shook her head. "So I guess it's just us doing the sleuthing today."

Betty smiled. "I couldn't think of anyone better to sleuth with."

There Are No Happy Endings

At the memorial Betty and Mary sat down behind Archie, Kevin and Val. Mary checked her phone again and felt herself panic a little that there was still no word from Jughead or her dad or uncle. She turned off her phone and put it back in her bag.

"Are you ok?" Betty asked her.

Mary nodded. "Yeah."

Just then everyone turned around and Mary glanced over her shoulder to see Cheryl walk into the room dressed in a white dress.

"Oh my god." Veronica whispered.

"Yes." Kevin grinned.

Mary sank slightly in her seat, clearly shit was about to go down.

There Are No Happy Endings

Jughead shifted in the backseat of the Impala and rubbed the back of his neck. "So we're dealing with a ghost?"

"A poltergeist." Dean glanced back at the kid. "A nasty one too from what we've been told."

"And how do you fight a ghost?" Jughead asked.

"Find the bones and salt and burn them." Dean explained.

Jughead nodded. "So we have to find who the ghost is first right?"

"Right." Sam nodded. "You see Jughead, ghosts are held here by something. It's usually a trauma or unfinished business but the longer they stay the worse it gets."

"Until you're living your very own version of the Conjuring." Dean added.

"Right." Jughead shifted in his seat. In his pocket his phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a text message from Mary.

 **Jughead let me know you're ok. Mary x**

Jughead went to reply when Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of a house. Dean turned around in his seat. "Ok, so just stay back and observe while we talk to the family."

"Sure." Jughead slipped the phone back into his pocket, completely forgetting about Mary's text message.

There Are No Happy Endings

Mrs Blossom ended the service quickly after Cheryl's speech inviting everyone into the summer lounge for a light supper. During the movement of the crowd Betty and Mary stole their chance and headed upstairs, slipping into Jason's bedroom.

Betty shivered as she entered the room. "Did the temperature just drop in here?"

Mary felt a slight tingle run up her spine and glanced around. "Yeah. Creepy." She should have brought an EMF reader with her, of course there would be a high possibility that Jason Blossom would return as a ghost.

"Where would a teenage boy hide things?" Betty glanced around the room.

Mary rubbed the back of her neck. "Er… I don't know. Under the mattress, in the closet, loose floorboard." She moved around the room pulling open the closet while Betty went for the chest of drawers.

"Hello."

Both girls jumped and turned around to see an old woman in a wheelchair sat in the corner of the room.

"I'm so sorry, we were just leaving." Betty gasped.

"Oh." The woman smiled at Betty. "It's you." The woman wheeled her wheelchair closer to the two girls. "How lovely to see you again. Come closer, I want to get a good look at you."

Betty slowly walked towards her.

"Come closer Polly dear." The woman motioned her forward.

Betty glanced back at Mary who shrugged, inching closer too. "It's nice to see you again too." Betty perched on the edge of the trunk at the foot of Jason's bed. "I'm sorry it had to be under such terrible circumstances."

The woman reached out and took Betty's hand. "Well of course you're not wearing it. Oh bless."

Betty frowned. "Wearing what?"

"The ring Polly." The woman gave her a stern look. "That ring has been in the Blossom family for generations." She pointed a finger at Betty. "You keep it close to your heart always. But don't tell Penelope I gave it to you. Or she'll likely come and snip it off your finger." She made a snipping motion with her fingers.

"I won't." Betty glanced back at Mary.

"Such a shame. Your wedding was the last thing I was living for. I lost a grandson but you, you've lost the love of your young life. Poor child."

Betty jumped to her feet, tears welling in her eyes. "Excuse me… I… I can't." She ran from the room leaving Mary alone with the woman.

Mary quickly hurried after Betty not wanting to be alone with the strange woman. "Betty." She caught up with her cousin downstairs. "Are you ok?"

"No." Betty shook her head. "I… I don't… I have to find my dad."

Mary nodded. "Ok, I'm going to leave. This place gives me the creeps."

Betty nodded and hurried off.

Mary took her phone out of her bag and checked for messages of which there were zero. She huffed out a breath and shook her head. "Damn it dad." She turned and left the Blossom house getting into her car and driving off.

 **A new chapter to come with more of what's happening with Jughead's first hunt. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
